Dawn of a new age
by Lunar Butterfly Cat
Summary: It all starts out Octber Fourth when Star Butterfly starts to get sick and grouchy and moodyto everyone and also that Jackie Lynn Thomas and her ex husband Prince Thomas Draganicous Lucitor starts to bully and make fun off her. I know this is a bit sucky but i hope you enjoy and any ocs you can think of for me are allowed you'll just have to message me and i'll even give you credit
1. Chapter 1

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Chapter One Star is being bullied /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Star's pov/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" It was during the morning of October Fourth during passing period at Janna's locker and I was talking to Janna Ordiana when Jackie came over and say's,"Yo Star you wanna hang later at my house in the evening when my parents are gone,"only for Janna to say to me,"Ooohhhhhh Jackie just asked you out on date at her house Star,"and I say in a mad Marco Diaz tone without meaning to at Janna,"JUST SHUT UP JANNA,"only for me to calm down and look at Janna and say,"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to just yell at you like that Janna,"and she gets so angry and she says,"Oh yeah well I'm out of here,"and as soon as she gets done saying this she walks away only for Jackie to say,"Yo Star is the thing I just asked on or what,"and I say in an angry Marco Diaz tone at Jackie without meaning to,"LEAVE ME ALONE JACKIE I DON'T WANT TO HANG OUT WITH YOU THIS EVENING SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND STOP TRYING TO ASK ME OUT ON DATE LIKE YOU DO EVERY DAY AND TRY AND FLIRT WITH ME EVEN WHEN I ASK YOU NOT TO SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE,"and as soon as I get done saying this Jackie has this hurt look on her face and she says,"S-T-A-R W-H-Y D-O-N-'-T /spanspan id="docs-internal-guid-20be1dfd-7fff-056f-f7a1-290ddefe501c"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Y-O-U J-U-S-T S-T-O-P B-E-I-N-G M-E-A-N T-O M-E,"and i say in a very snappy Marco Diaz tone to Jackie,"LEAVE ME ALONE JACKIE LYNN THOMAS JUST LEAVE ME ALONE,"and i realize that I hear Brinttany Wong and everyone besides Marco and Janna say,"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT,"only for Jackie to punch me square in my nose only for me to get so upset that i chicken out and and start to cry and say,"My nose you broke my nose Jackie,"and she says,"Oh yeah well know you know how i feel when I see you and Marco hang out Star,"only for me to cry and say,"Leave me alone just leave me alone,"and Jackie and the rest of the people besides Marco and Janna say,"Oh come on you're just going to give up you really are pathetic,"and as soon as they get done saying this I get so upset that I start to cry yet again and walk away only for Brittany Wong to grab my wrist and start punching and shoving me into a wall and I say,"Stop please stop,"only for them all to start laughing at me and say,"Never,"only for me to to say again but louder for a random teacher to hear,"STOP PLEASE JUST STOP,"and the teacher comes up and say's in a very girly tone,"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE,"only for me to notice Jackie punch me in the eye and cause the teacher to notice who I was and what was going on in here and say,"Scram all of you go where you're supposed to go,"and she says to me,Jackie and Brittany,"Come with me you three,"and we do as she says and find ourselves in principal Skeeves office and he says,"So Miss Butterfly let me get this straight Miss Thomas and Miss Wong were bullying you today,"and I say,"Yes principal Skeeves they were bullying me today,"and he says them to,"Detention Miss Thosmas and Miss Wong for bullying Miss Butterfly,"and they both say to me,"This is all your fault,"before i walk out of Principal Skeeves only for me to wham into a wall only for Lars to say,"Oh and just to let you know Star i might've put super glue on the wall,"and i say,"Great just great could my day get any worse,"and i try to wiggle myself free from the wall only for me to stop when i realize that it is no use and i say,"Um hello can anyone come help me get unstuck from this wall,"only for Lars to come back and say,"Well well looks like nobody can hear you Star besides me the one who did this to you,"and i happen to notice Janna come up behind Lars and she says,"Oh yeah well i know where you live Lars,"and i smirk and Lars says,"What how do you know where i live Janna," and she says,"Easy i been spying on you Lars,"and he happens to hear and say,"Janna stop spying on me,"and she says,"If you get Star unstuck from the wall then maybe i will stop spying on you Lars,"and he comes up to me and yanks me from the wall only for me to Karate Punch him in the face then walk away only for Janna to catch up with me and say,"Whoa did you just Karate punch Lars in the face,"and i say,"Yeah i just did Karate punch Lars in the face Janna,"and she says,"That was totally awesome Star,"only for me to chuckle and say,"Yeah Janna i have to agree with you on that,"and then Jackie comes up and smirks and says,"Oh looks like someone can't handle their magic,"and Lars says,"Hey not fair,"and i say,"Is too fair Lars,"only for Jackie to then end up shoving me into a locker only for her to end up kissing me and then i Karate kick her in the shin and say,"Leave me alone Jackie,"only for her to slap me in my face and say,"Screw you,"then grab me and slam me into Marco's locker which is right next to mine and start harassing me until she has enough then slaps in my face same spot on my right cheek and say,"Well well Star i'm gonna keep bullying you until you stop seeing Marco,"and as soon as she gets done saying she punchs me in the face where my cheek is already hurt and cause it to bleed then she smirks and says,"Remember me by that Scar on your face Star,"and then she walks away only for me to then walk slowly to my locker and open it up only for me to all of a sudden without meaning to start crying then grab my stuff and turn around and slam my locker and say,"Leave me alone Janna,"only for her to notice that i'm crying and she says,"Um Star what happened to you,"only for me to say,"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE JANNA,"only for me to then burst out full on crying and run towards my locker open it up and grab my magic spell book and wand and slam my locker shut yet again only for me then open up my spell book and hear Glossyark says,"My lady you distrubed me from my slumber now what do you want,"and i say,"Glossyark just leave me alone,"and he notices what part of the spell book i'm in and says,"My lady don't do what i think your about to do,"and i glare at him then pull out my dimensional scissors and open up a portal and say,"Eclispa here i come so get ready for war,"only for him to here and say,"Bad idea Star very bad idea,"and i say more like yell at him,"SHUT UP GLOSSYARK JUST SHUT UP,"and he gulps and says,"I'm going to tell the high commission about this,"and the high commission come right as soon as he gets done saying this and say,"Glossyark what are you talking about,"only for me to grab out my wand very carefully and notice Globgore and say,"NARWHAL BLAST,"and he says,"Oh crap who just said that,"and i let out a high pitched evil laughter and say,"I did Globgore,"and he says,"Show yourself whoever said that,"and i let out a very pitched evil laughter then transform into my butterfly form then go through the portal i made not that long ago but fly back out when i noticed a pair of skateboards come by and let a very high pitched evil laugh and say,"MIDNIGHT SHEIRK,"only for Jackie to say,"Whoa out of my way,"and she then ends up falling onto her butt and say,"What the heck was that,"and i then notice Heekapoo glare at me and say,"Hello Star,"only for me to growl at her then say,"Hello to you to Heekapoo,"and she grabs out her sword and multiplies herself and starts to attack me with her sword only for me to then use my magic and say,"Strawberry Rainbow Lasso,"and i then lasso her only for her to say,"LET ME GO,"and i let a high pitched evil laughter only for Rombulas to then freeze me with his powers only for Heekapoo to gasp and say,"You dumb idiot you just froze the Princess of Mewni,"and he says,"Opps my bad let me unfreeze her,"only for him to use his powers yet again and i say,"Um hi High Commission what happened here,"and they say,"Well that is a long problem we don't want to tell you about Star,"and i then notice a very injured Globgore and say,'Um hi Globgore,"and he notices me and says,"Oh hi Star,"only for him to then say,"Whoa this place is such a big mess here,"and i notice more than one Heekapoo with a sword in their hand and say,"Um Heekapoo why is there more than one of you Heekapoo with a sword in there hand,"and she says,"Opps my bad,"and make her multiple selves go away with a snap of her fingers only for me to notice that Glossyark was staring at me more like glaring at me and Janna says,"So what did i miss,"only for all of us who were talking say,"SHUT UP JANNA,"and she says,"JESUS I WAS JUST ASKING NO NEED TO BE RUDE ABOUT IT,"and i then happen to notice Janna say,"Hey Star what happened to your face,"and i say,"Janna what are you talking about,"and she grabs out a mirrior and says,"Look,"and i look into the mirrior and gasp when i notice that i have a scar on my right cheek and i all of a sudden remember who did this to my face then notice her on her butt on the ground with her skateboard next to her and she glares at me only for me to not help her up but instead walk straight past her without any sign that she was there and not bothering to help her up off the ground and she says,"RUDE,"and i say,"RUDE EXCUSE ME BUT YOUR THE ONE WHO GAVE ME THIS SCAR ON MY FACE JACKIE LYNN THOMAS,"and she says,"Oh yeah well you deserve it,"and i say,"Did not,"and she says,"Did too,"only for her to then stand up and leave her skateboard behind her and come up to me and slap me right arcoss my scar only for me to glare at her then find myself launch myself on top of her only For Brittany Wong and her friends to say,"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT,"only for me to scowl and punch her square in the nose and she then punches me in my right eye only for me to grab her head and slam it into a locker only for her to then slam my whole body into my own locker and i stand up and spit up some blood out of my mouth along with a tooth only for me to notice that Janna was watching and she grabs me from behind and says,"Whoa there Star i don't think you should be getting into fight,"only for me to calm down and she notices and lets me go only for Jackie to punch me on my right cheek and make it bleed yet again and i happen to notice Marco come out of nowhere and say,"Whoa are you okay Star,"and i say,"Yeah i'm fine Marco," only for me to then feel like gonna throw up all of a sudden and i walk into the nearest restroom and throw up until i stop then wash my hands and walk out only for Jackie to slam my whole body yet again into a locker and smirk and start punching me in the face and i then start to whimper slightly from the pain only for her to grin and punch me even harder than before only for me to all of a sudden notice her punch me in the stomach and i let out a loud gasp and feel myself double over and start to pant only for her to grin and kick me in the stomach and i feel all the air leave my lungs and i start to gasp for breath only for me to feel like i'm very tired all of a sudden and feel like i'm gonna faint and i gasp and start to sway only for me to feel myself hit the ground so hard that i groan and try to stand up only for me to fall back on the ground and groan yet again only for me to lift my head and notice a teacher walk this way and notice that it happens to be and she shouts in mine and Jackie's direction,"WHAT IS GOING ON OVER HERE,"only for me to gasp and she notices and says,"OH MY GOSH ARE YOU OKAY,"only for me to moan in response and start hacking and coughing and gasping for breath only for me to to lift my head very weakly and notice Janna come nearby but i'm not to sure because i faint only for me to hear someone say,"OH MY GOSH SHE IS WAKING UP,"and i hear someone say,"ARE YOU SURE JANNA SHE IS WAKING UP,"and she says,"I'M POSITIVE CLARA NOW LOOK,"only for me to let out a tiny groan and start coughing and hacking only for Janna to say,"THAT DIDN'T SOUND TOO GOOD,"only for me to feel someone help me up only for me to sway only for Janna to say,"Whoa there Star i got you,"only for me to groan when someone punches me in the face and i hit my back very hard against a locker that i groan and hit the ground really hard only for Janna and Clara say,"STAY AWAKE STAR YOU HERE US STAY AWAKE,"only for me to groan and feel my body grow very weak and Janna says,"OH MY GOSH HER PULSE JUST WENT DOWN REALLY FAST,"only for me to find out that i'm dying and i gasp only for Clara to say,"OH MY GOSH HER HEART RATE IS GOING DOWN REALLY LOW,"only for them to shake and even pinch me to keep me awake only for me to gasp and start coughing only for Janna and Clara and everyone besides Marco and Brittany and her friends to gasp and say,"OH MY GOSH SHE IS BREATHING AGAIN,"only for me to gasp and say,"Uh hey why are you guys staring at me for,"only for them to say,"Early you were so close to being dead,"only for me to gasp and say,"Oh my gosh this just got a little dramatic,"only for them to all chuckle at my comment only for Jackie to punch me in the face so hard that i hit my body against Marco's locker and groan from the pain only for Jackie to get so mad that she kicks me in the stomach only for me to stand up and sway and hit my body so hard without meaning to against Marco's locker only for me to groan and pant from the pain and lack of breath only for her to walk away and I stand up and lean against Marco's locker for a moment to regain my breath and make the pain go away only for me to then walk to my locker and open it up and grab the stuff i need for my Algebra class with and as soon as get in her class and sit down a substitute enters and says our last names and we all say here only as soon as the period ends I'm leaving the classroom only for the sub to clear her throat and say,"Miss Butterfly can i speak with you,"only for me to gulp and say,"Sure you can speak with me,"only for her to um say,"I noticed that when you entered the classroom today that you didn't look so good,"only for me to gulp and explain what was going on with me and how i was being bullied by Jackie Lynn Thomas only for her to say,"I see I will talk to the dean and principal about this ,"only for her to say,"You may now leave,"only for me to gulp and leave the classroom only for me to notice my dean and and i say,"Can i um talk to you about something,"only for the dean to say,'Sure we can talk about whatever you need to talk with me about,"only for me to gulp and explain everything that happened with me today only for the dean to go from happy to mad and say,"I'm going to be back stay right there,"only for me to gulp when i notice him leave only for him to come back a few minutes later and say,"Follow me right this way,"only for me to notice where i was and Principal Skeeves say,"So is still bullying you,"and i say,"Yes Principal Skeeves she is still bullying me,"only for him to say,"i'm going to call her parents and tell them what is going on but now that we are done talking you may leave ,"and i leave only for Brittany Wong to come up to me and shove me into Marco's locker and punch me in my face only for me to gasp and start panting from the lack of breath and pain only for her to smirk and say,"Hmph,"and walk away only for me to groan and sway and hit my back against Marco's locker and hit the ground so hard only for me to groan and stand up only for me to say,"OUCH,"and fall on my butt and groan when i feel my head start to hurt so bad only for me to then without meaning to start crying only for me to then hear someone say,"Did you hear that,"and someone then say,"Yeah Fergeson lets go check to see whoever it is okay,"and for him to say,"Okay Alfonzo lets go,"only for me to cry and wimper and yelp from being in so much pain only for me to then all of a sudden without meaning to cry and stand up and walk to my locker slowly only for me to then open up my locker only for Janna to sneak up behind me and say,"Hello Star,"only for me to turn around only for her to gasp and say,"Oh my gosh Star you look terriable,"and i say more like yell at her without meaning,"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE JANNA JUST LEAVE ME ALONE,"and run away and run into the nearest bathroom crying only for Oskar to notice and say,"Hey Janna what is up with Star today,"and she say,"No idea Oskar no idea,"only for me to come out only for Jackie to then punch me in the face so hard that i wham into Brittany Wong and she says,"Hey watch where you are ummm going,"only for her to then realize who i am then shove me into a wall and start punching me so hard that a teacher notices what is happening and says,"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE,"only for me to try to tell the teacher but Brittany punches me in the face only for me to say,"STOP PLEASE STOP,"only for me to then start crying and run to my locker only for me to stop then bang my head more than once against my locker until Janna comes out of nowhere and say,"Hey Star what's up,"only for me to say,"LEAVE ME ALONE,"and open my locker grab my stuff for the next block which is geography with and then slam my locker shut only for me to then feel like i'm gonna throw up only for me to then to arrive at her class only for me to without meaning to grab the trash can and start throwing up only for one of my classmates to notice and say,"Um teacher just got sick,"only for her to hear and ummmmmm say," here is your pass to clinic so just go,"only for me to leave the classroom with a backpack on my back and trash can in hand and walk towards the clinic only for me to throw up in the trash can on the way there and i see the clinic up ahead only for me to open the door and walk in only for the school nurse to come out of nowhere and say,"What can I do for you miss,"only for me to throw up in response and her to notice who I am and grab the phone and dial the Diaz residence cellphone number and picks and says,"Hello speaking,"and they talk for more than a few minutes for me to tap my foot impatiently only for him to say,"Ah I see will be there shortly,"and he hangs up only for me to throw up some more then hear someone at the front office talk to the staff up front and hear whoever it was say,"So is she ready to leave,"only for the staff to say,"Yep she is all set she is in the clinic wating,"only for me to throw up yet again only for me to grab my backpack and leave the trash can and walk out of the clinic and towards the front office and open the door and step through only for to say,'Oh she just got here,"only for me to then without meaning grab the nearest trash can and throw up in it only for to notice and say,"I think we are gonna leave now,"only for us to leave then I all of a sudden am walking when i gasp and start to throw up even more than before only for me to then to sneeze and start to dry heave in the trash can only for us to get home and I then lay down on the couch only for Mr and start talking and say,"Could she be pregnat with a baby,"only for me to gasp when they say that and i gulp when i remember that I was 10 days late on my period only for me to then feel myself cry for no reason and they both say,"She is defintaly pregnat,"only for me to then fall asleep only for me to wake up when i feel some movement come from within me and let out a tiny yawn only for Mariposa to enter the front door and say,"Um hi Star,"and I ignore her and grab the trash can that was next to me and start pucking in it only for me to feel a massive headache come on all of a sudden only for me to then hear my phone go off and groan and grab my phone only for me to hear Janna say,"Star i didn't see you at lunch today,"only for me to say in grouchy Marco like mood without meaning,"Janna what do you want,"and she says,"Oh looks like somebody is grouchy,"and i hang up on her only for me to then feel hungary only for me to then feel sleepy all of a sudden ad let a yawn then fall asleep only for me to feel myself be shaken awake only for me to then groan and say,"Five more minutes,"and turn only for me to hear barking and I groan and wake up and say,"Barco can you please stop barking,"only for him to whine and jump up and start licking me in the face only for me to then feel someone kick me from the inside and i notice the time and i say,"Oh crap i'm late for school,"and i go upstairs only for me to then a few seconds later arrive at the school and the bell rang signaling the end of first block only for me to walk up to my locker only for me to hear Janna sneak up behind me and say,"Hello Star,"and i say,"Hi Janna,"only for me to then without meaning to walk into classroom and sit down at my desk and feel tired all of a sudden and let a cute yawn only for everyone to start staring at me even Jackie screw face Thomas only for me to then not hear the bell ring signafying the start of class only for me to hear the teacher say," can you tell me the answer for 2x-3+6=20x,"and i gulp and say,"The answer would be umm oh yeah x=9,"only for her to look at me and say,"For once you have the correct answer,"only for everyone including the screw face was staring at me only for the day to end all of a sudden and i'm in the process of doing my homework when i feel like i'm gonna throw up and walk into the bathroom and shut the door and start to puck only for me to then start dry heaving only for me to then feel tired and go back to my bedroom and close the door and sit on my bed only for me to let out a yawn and fall asleep only for it was the next day and i was still sleeping when my mirror phone decided to go off and wake me up and i stretch my body and rub my eyes to get the sleepy feeling out of my system only for it was my mom and she says,"Hey Star your late for princess training,"and as soon as she gets done saying this i gasp and say,"Oh crap what to wear what to wear,"only for me to grab my favorite offite out only for me to try to put it on only for me to hear a seam come out of dress and i then look at my dress and roll my eyes and put on every single one of my dresses but they all had the seam or zipper come off them and i groan and say,"Now what am i gonna wear,"only for me to then say a random spell and grab my demisonal scissors and cut open a portal and step through it but notice i'm in front of the school and i say,"Stupid demisonal scissors and wrong place i wanted you to take me to Mewni not my school stupid deminsonal scissors,"and i angrly say something under my breath and cut open another portal but land up where i started my bedroom only for me to angrly say,"Stupid Hekapoo's deminsonal scissors aren't working right today,"and i angrly cut back open a portal and step through only for me to growl in frustation when i realize that i'm in the Diaz backyard and i hear a very fimilar voice say,"ATTACK THE PRINCESS,"only for me to then angrly say out loud for Ludo and his monsters to hear without meaing,"I don't have time to fight you Ludo and your stupid monsters,"only for him to yell,"OI HOW DARE YOU PRINCESS INSULT ME AND MY TEAM OF MONSTERS,"only for me to then angrly cut open a portal and step through it but land in front of the registar of the local taco britico place and i hear a fimilar voice say,"Hey Star i didn't know you would randomly show up here today,"and i turn around only to come face to face with Tom my ex and i angrly without meaning to cut open a portal and step through it only for me to angrly mutter under my breath,"Screw you deminsonal scissors screw you,"and i hear a portal rip open and out of it comes an angry Hekapoo headed my way only for me to say,"Oh crap this just got really bad,"and she says,"Hey Star did you just insult a pair of my deminsonal scissors i make,"and i mutter under my breath,"F-ck what i did just F-cking do,"and she says,"B-TCH you F-CKING B-TCH you need watch what you are saying to people B-TCH,"and it goes on for hours until my mother comes out of nowhere and say,"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE,"and both me and Hekapoo gasp when we regonize that tone of voice and i say,"SH-T what to do what to do,"only for me to hear my mother and say,"Star did you just F-CKING cuss in front of me your own mother,"and i gulp and say,"SH-T I NEED TO TELL JACKIE THE B-TCH TO STOP BULLYING AND BEING SO MEAN TO ME,"only for Jackie to come up and hear what i said and say,"OH YEAH B-TCH WHY DON'T YOU JUST F-CKING COME AND FIGHT ME LIKE A REAL WOMEN WOULD STAR,"and i then without meaning to punch Jackie in the face and and grab her hair and throw her into a wall angrly only for me to hear Tom come out of nowhere and punch me in the face and throw me into a wall and i get up and grab Jackie and punch her in the face and she then kicks me in the stomach and i feel all of the air to come out of me and i start to chock and cough and hack only for me to then feel myself be thrown into a wall and groan and moan from being in so much pain and i feel like i'm rethrown into the same wall only for me to hear Jackie say,"SH-T WE NEED TO GET THE H-LL OUT OF HERE TOM AND NOW,"and i groan and moan only for me to hear Mariposa say,Oh my gosh Star are you okay,"and i groan in respones and feel myself faint but hear people say,"Mari i hoped we did the right thing by bringing her to my mother,"and i hear Mariposa say,"Meterora i'm positive we did the right thing,"and Eclispa says,"I hope Star is okay Mariposa and Meterora i hope she is okay,"only for me to groan in repsonse and Eclispa says,"Star did you know that you were pregnat,"and i gasp and say,"Oh my gosh Eclispa no i did not know,"and i leave only for me to then feel pain and stop and try to not groan but i happen to feel my hips to start hurting and i try to keep my breathing steady but realize that i can't i'm freaking out from being in so much pain and not knowing what to do only for me to realize that i'm breathing so hard only for someone say,"Miss are you alright,"and i groan in response then faint only for me to find myself at Eclispa house and she says,"Oh good your awake,"and i say,"What do you mean Eclispa,"only for her to leave the room and come back in a few minutes later with something wrapped in a pink blanket only for me to gasp and start crying and take her from Eclispa and say,"She is so pretty,"and she is so pretty and she lets out a tiny sneeze and notices me and realize i'm her mom and open her eyes which were electric blue but i gasp when i notice she has a tan skin tone,right mole cheek and brown hair like Marco and also notice that she has white crescent shaped cheek marks and she lets a tiny cute baby giggle then closes her eyes and grab my hair and try to chew on it when i realize what she is doing my motherly insticnts kick in and i gently pull my hair from her tiny grasps and make a stuffed unicorn appear and give it to her only for her to notice and giggle and take and hug it only for me to let a very weak tired smile and yawn and hand her to Eclispa and fall back to sleep only for me to to hear a baby crying and wake up only for me to notice that mine and Marco's daughter was giving me the look like feed me i'm hungary and i grab her and make a baby bottle with baby formula to appear and hand it to her only for her to stop crying and snatch and start drinking it only for Eclispa to notice and,"Hey Star looks like you have a big handful to worry about,"and i say,"Yeah your right about that Eclispa,"and she walks away only for me to notice that my daughter look like at me like i'm happy to see you and she giggles at me and and cooes and gurgles only for me to then hold her in my arms and start to hum very quitely for her to here and she heres me hum and she umm oh yeah she stares into my eyes and lets out a cute yawn but gives me the look like i'm gonna curl right up against you and sleep only for me to feel warmth against me but notice that my one day old daughter was curled right up against me and letting out cute tiny snores only for me to hear the door to Eclispa and Globgore's place open but it sounded like mother and she says,"Eclispa have you seen or heared from my daughter,"only for her to not answer my mothers question but lead her to where i'm at and say,"Moon meet your new grandaughter,"only for my mom to notice what Eclispa meant about that and say,"Oh my gosh my new grandaughter is so adorable,"only for me to smile and say,"Hi mom,"and she happens to hear me and say,"Hi Star your new daughter is so adorable,"and i say,"I know she is so adorable,"only for my daughter to reveal Marco's right cheek mole and cooe at me and gurgle and giggle only for me to hear the front door yet again open up but here a fimilar voice say,"Hey Eclispa its me Angie Diaz i was wondering if you seen Star by chance,"but before Eclispa could speak my baby gives me the look and starts to wimper softly before she goes full on crying and crying and i try to feed her but she still ends up crying so hard that she even without meaning to karate chops the wand of Mewni out of my hand like Marco and start crying even louder and harder than before only for her to then umm oh yeah grab my demisional scissors and rip's open a portal the way Marco does and cry only for her to then without meaning to reveal her inner Marco and start crying even louder and harder than before only for her to then angrly mutter,"I WANNA FIGHT MONSTERS AND KARATE CHOP AND KICK THEIR BUTTS,"only for me to realize that she repeated what Marco would say when he was mad and she then looks at Ludo behind me and say,"HI YAH,"only for Ludo to notice and say,"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT A DAY OLD BABY COMING STRAIGHT AT ME,"only for me to gulp and um try to stop her but she ends karate punching him in the face so hard that she um sends him flying through Eclispa house and um right in front of Janna and Janna snickers and says,"Hey Ludo were did you just come from,"and he glares at Janna only for a one day old baby come out of nowhere in their butterfly form and say,"NARWHAL BLAST,"only for Ludo to gulp when he notices that the spell was headed in his direction only for him to say,"Heck a baby is beating me in a fight i'm outta here,"only for my daughter to stop fighting but reveal in front of Hekapoo her Marco Diaz looks and my looks and then Hekapoo says,"What the heck is going on now days in Echo Creek,"only for my baby to then without meaning to notice Toffee and say,"HI YAH,"and karate chop him in the face and make him wham into a wall only for Sir Higgs to say,"Dang how did that baby know how to do karate like that,"only for my baby to then say while looking at Toffee,"Your so weak come on stand up and fight me Toffee,"only for him to stand and aim a punch at her but she dodges at the last minute and karate sweep him off his legs and makes him fall onto the ground in one quick motion only for my baby to then reveal her true butterfly form and make her hands light up with magic and say,"WARNICORN STAMPEDE,"only for warnicorns to then come out of nowhere headed straight in Toffee direction only for the newest edtion to the butterfly family to fly down slowly and hit the ground but then sit up and notice Hekapoo staring at her and she says in an a very annyoning Marco Diaz tone,"Why are you staring at me like that for whoever you are,"and she then gives Hekapoo the look like i'm mad at you for no reason so leave me alone only for her to then notice me watching in the tree and give me the sweetest smile a person could give to someone and come my way and start to climb up the tree i'm in and say,"Hello mom what you doing,"and as soon as she gets done saying this i um climb up higher in the tree only for her to follow me and give me the Marco Diaz flashy smile and say,"Um mom hello mom what you staring at,"and i gulp when i hear her say mom to me and i then find myself mutter under my breath,"My daughter is going to be so gourgous when she grows up,"only for her to blush then hug me but while she is in the process of hugging me the branch were on snaps and hit the ground only for her to then look at me with the are you okay Marco Diaz look only for her to then notice Toffee staring at us like you two idiots done hugging or what only for me and my daughter exchange a look like lets fight i tarnsform into my butterfly form and my daughter gets in karate stance and lights up her hands and we both say at the same time same tone,"WARNICORN STAMPEDE,"only for a bunch of warnicorns head in Toffee direction and he glares at me and my daughter and we give each other a high five before she starts to karate punch Toffee in the face like Marco does and say,"HIGH YA,"only for her to then knock him over only for Bearicorn had this look on his face like oh no she is good at fighting monsters and she then notices Bearicorn and says like i would,"Get back here Bearicorn,"only for Ludo to notice a girl with the Diaz look come running nearby and say,"HIGH YA got you Bearicorn,"only for him to groan and say,"Okay whoever you are i give up,"only for her to then say,"Luna Angie Butterfly Diaz is my name if that is what you wanted to know,"and everyone one of Ludo and his monsters gasp and Ludo says,"ATTACK THE NEWEST EDITION TO BUTTERFLY FAMILY MONSTERS ATTACK HER,"and they all start to fight her but she then notices and karate sweeps all the monsters off their feet and give me the look like the wand and i then notice what she means and say,"Hey catch this,"and she catches the wand and it then tarnsform into a staff with a crescent shaped crystal on the top and it was all dark blue and white only for her cheek marks to light up and she then says,"NARWHAL BLAST,"only for the spell to hit an unsuspecting Mina in the face and she says,"WHOEVER DID THIS WILL HAVE TO FIGHT ME MINA LOVEBERRY,"only for my daughter Luna to gulp and then walk towards Mina and say,"LETS FIGHT MINA," only for Mina to then produce out a saloria warrior sword and attack Luna with it and she duck and dodges it so well that the sword goes through a tree a fricking tree only for Mina to notice and glare at Luna only for Luna to then karate punch Mina in the face only for Mina and all the people Luna fought today left through a portal only for Sir Higgs and Hekapoo had this look on there face like this fight didn't even last for but six seconds and i notice them glare at me espacilly my mother and father and i gulp when i notice my mother give me the look like come along Star only for me to gulp and go through the portal and so it was the next day and i came back on earth but wearing my queen attire and everyone in Echo Creek,California even Jackie had this look on there face like where did the current princess of Mewni go and why is the queen of Mewni here right now and i am walking to Eclispa place because me and Eclispa where meeting there and i walk up to her house and knock on her door and she says,"Hello who is it,"and i say,"Me Queen Star Butterfly of Mewni,"and she opens the door a few seconds later and says,"Hello your majesty come in come in,"and walk into her house and it is a few hours later and i leave her house to only notice Sir Higgs run up to me all out of breath and everything and she says,"Whew your majesty Toffee is attacking the castle and he demands to speak with you,"and i gulp and say,"Tell him to meet me in the throne room,"and she says,"Yes majesty i will go tell him that,"and i then yell,"MANFRED,"and he comes out of nowhere and has this scared look on his and he says,"Yes your majesty,"and i give him my death glare then roll my eyes and say,"Tell my daughter that i wish to speak with her as soon as i get done talking to Toffee in the throne room,"and he gulps and looks at me and says,"Yes your majesty i will go and um tell the princess that you wish to speak with her once your um done with your meeting,"and he disappears a few seconds later and i open up a portal but am stopped by someone i know which it happens to be Tom and he says,"Um hi Star didn't not expect you to show up wearing Queen attire,"only for me to say,"If you don't let go Prince of the under world i will litteraly tell my gaurds to thearten your father to go to war with my kingdom," and he gulps and lets me go and darts away only for me to notice an angry Toffee headed my way and he gets right in my face and says,"Hello your majesty looks like your late to your own meeting i see,"and i then go from just mad to really angry and say,"Gaurds get him,"and he hears and says,"Well thats my cue that i got to go,"only for Sir Higgs to say,"Whoa not so fast Toffee your not going anywhere just quite yet,"only for him to glare at me and say,"Fine do what you need to do with me,"only for Sir Higgs to then give me a look then walk Toffee into the portal only for my daughter Luna says,"Mother you wanted to talk to me,"and she has the nerves Marco Diaz look on her face and i gulp and say,'Luna follow me,"and she gives me the look like huh before she follows me and i then start telling here about our history and she has this bored look on her face only for me to notice and say,"Luna i tell you who father is if you want to know,"and as soon as i get done she gives me the look like me tell who my father is and i then gulp and tell her all about Marco Diaz and how he was an amazing and everything only for me to then tell her about the time me and him went and helped Princess Pony Head escape St. Olga's School for wayward and reformed princess and she then tells me ,"So let me get this straight i'm related to my godmother Meterora's friend Mariposa,"and i gulp and say,"Yep you are related to her because she is your um aunt,"and as soon as i get done saying this Mariposa comes out of nowhere and says,'Wait who said i was an aunt to somebody,"and i gulp only for my daughter to notice her aunt Mariposa and she says,"Hello aunt Mariposa,"only for Mariposa to notice a girl with Mewman cheek marks come up to her and revel the natural looks of a Diaz exepect for her electric blue eyes which she inherented from me her mother who is Queen Star Johanson Butterfly and Mariposa happens to notice and say,"What the heck,"and i gulp and have this look on my face like oh no she know nows who the little girl reminds her so much of only for her to then glare at me with this look like i'm an aunt to the next princess of Mewni who happens to be your daughter Star and she looks so much like Marco my big brother at that too only for me to gulp and my daughter happens to notice her Great Great Aunt Etheria come out of nowhere and she says,"Hello Great Great Niece how you doing,"only for my daughter to gulp and say,"Oh you know everything is totally fine Great Great Aunt Etheria,"only for her to notice the look my daughter was giving her and glares at my daughter and my daughter lets a small eep in surprise before my mother comes out of nowhere and notices and says,"Aunt Etheria why are you scaring my granddaughter like that for,"only for my Great Aunt Etheria to gulp and scatter and leave only for my mother to roll her eyes but then notice that my daughter came up to my mother and gives her hug only for her to have this surprised look on her face but hug my daughter back only for me to notice and let a small smile before my daughter notices and gives me the look like come on you know you want to mom and i walk up and give them both a hug only for Hekapoo to notice and say,"Um am i interrupting a family moment your majesty,"only for me and my family glare at Hekapoo and i um say,"Yes Hekapoo you are interuppting a family moment so can you just come back and talk to me later when i'm not busy,"and as soon as i get done saying this she rolls her eyes then walk away to portal that she happened to make and go through it only for my daughter to say,"Hey mom lets go do some warnicorn stampede riding together just me and you,"only for as soon as she gets done saying this she looks up at me with the cute Marco Diaz look like he does when he wants to do something with me very badly and i gulp and say,"Sure lets go and have some fun,"and she then says,"YES YES YES,"only for her to notice me staring at her with this look like are you done or what and she gulps and says,"Oops i guess i got a little carried away when i got excited,"only for me to smirk and say,"Race you there,"and she says while looking like an over competitive Marco Diaz look on her face,"Your on,"and i grin then make a portal and run towards it only for her to notice and say,"Not so fast i can still beat you in this race you know,"and then say,"Oh yeah well you might want to look out,"and she whams into a tree and then i smirk and i run into the portal only for her to while on earth say,"Hey not fair,"and i grin and say,"Well well looks i won that race daughter,"and she then smirks and says,"Oh yeah mom i bet you might want turn around slowly,"and i'm about to say something when angry roar sounds come right behind me and i turn around slowly only for me to let out a shriek in surprise when i see a black bear with his teeth showing at me and i gulp only for me to then start to hyperventilate and then it swing it paws at me only for me to gulp and duck to the ground and it glares at me before it lets out a roar and i say,"Might want to back up really slowly,"and me and Luna start to back up slowly only for it to snort and come charging straight towards us and me and my daughter Luna at the same time say,"Run,"and start to run like crazy and it is still chasing us and we stop for a few moments only for it to notice and let out a roar and we gulp and we start running like crazy again and we hear Janna say,"Whoa slow down,"only for us to hear a roar in the distance and she ummmm says,"Maybe on second thoughts why don't we just RUN,"and we start to run like crazy only for it to come running straight towards us and we all look at each other with this look like oh no what to do what to do only for Luna to say randomly,"NARWHAL BLAST,"and it starts to whine in pain but then roars again but louder only for Eclispa to hear and say,"What was that i heard,"and i gulp then say,"WARNICORN STAMPEDE,"and it lets out a whine in pain only for Janna to just stand there and record this all on her phone and she says,"Oops my bad,"and me Luna both shout in the same tone,"JANNA NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE RECORDING STUFF ON YOUR PHONE WE HAVE AN ANGRY BLACK BEAR CHASING US AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW YOU ARE RECORDING THIS ON YOUR PHONE NOT FUNNY JANNA IT IS ATTACKING US AND YOU THINKS THIS SO COOL ENOUGH THAT YOU ARE RECORDING THIS ON YOUR PHONE THIS IS REALLY NOT FUNNY JANNA RIGHT ABOUT KNOW,"and then we all say,"AHHH,"when it swipes it paws at us to try and attack us then Janna puts away her phone only for me to get thrown into a wall so hard that Luna says,"Mom you okay,"and i groan and sit up and say,"Yeah daughter i'm fine just a little winded that is all,"and i then stand up only for me to let out a small hiss in pain when i realize that my right ankle is bothering me and Luna notices and says,"Hand me the wand mom,"and i then throw the wand in her direction and it transforms into a staff with a crescent shaped crystal at the top and it is also dark blue and white all over the place only for her cheek marks to glow but they aren't glowing white instead they are glowing as red as the blood moon and she happens to then transform only to reveal Marco Diaz butterfly form and his small red crescent shaped cheek marks and i let a small gasp in surprise but then feel myself tarnsform and i gasp when i notice that i'm in my yellow butterfly form with a hint of red and small red crescent shaped cheek marks everywhere on me and Janna says,"Whoa is it me or did a red moon just come out of nowhere,"and me and Luna gasp when we see the blood moon in the sky and then i feel her speak in my head and she says,"Uh mom can you hear me,"and i say,'Yes loud and clear Luna loud and clear,"only for us to stare at each other only for Janna says,"Is it me or are you guys talking to each through your own mind,"and we nod then she comes up to me and we combine our or should i say Marco and my powers with each other and we say,"WARNICORN STAMPEDE,"and her voice changed a bit and it sounded a lot Marco that time even though he is not here right this moment and she says like Marco,"OH Star lets kick some monster butt just me and you,"and i snicker and Luna then says,"Wait what was that all about mom,"and i say,"No idea Luna no idea,"and she gets red in the face from ummmmmm embarrassment and gulps and says,"Well i didn't know i could do that,"and i bust out laughing only for Mina to notice and say,"Has Queen Star lost her insanity,"and i'm still laughing my butt off for no reason only for me to fall from the tree i'm perched laughing my butt of only for me to stop and say,"This just got akward,"and as soon as i get done saying that Ludo say,"Well well i see the wand is not in your hands Queen Star,"and i gulp then get so mad that i'm right back in my butterfly form and say,"NARWHAL BLAST,"only for all the monsters to scream,"AHHH," in shock only for the spell to hit unsepecting Eclispa and she says,"THATS IT I'M GONNA FIGHT YOU YOUR ROYAL MAJESTY QUEEN STAR JOHANSON BUTTERFLY,"and i gulp only for her to say,"MIDNIGHT SHEIRK,"and i gasp in shock and try to put a sheild in front of me but fail but before i know it a very fimilar sheild is put up in front of me and a fimilar voice says,"Star are you okay um star STAR,"and i faint then fall from the sky only for an unspecting Marco Diaz catches me and he says,"Hey Star nice of you to drop on in my arms,"and i then wake up only for me to meet brown eyes and gasp and umm say,"Marco,"and he then takes me out of his arms only for him to lock his lips against mine and start kissing me only for us to pull apart then he says,"So Star can i help you rule Mewni by becoming your king,'and i say,"Yes you can,"and were fighting only for someone to tap me on the shoulder and i say,"Luna what you doing,"and she smirks and comes up to me and ummm whispers,"So you and dad are a thing know mom,"and i start to go red like crazy in the face and try to say a spell but can't because she totally got me feeing pretty embarrsed right about now and she smirks then whispers in my ears,"So did you tell dad about me yet mom,"and i then hear my mom say,"Enough talking and more fighting,"and we both gulp then go back into the fight only for me to notice Luna reveal my wand and Ludo and Mina notice and say,"WHO IS THAT HOLDING THE WAND OF MEWNI,"and Luna smirks at them like Marco and ummmm say,"WARNICORN STAMPEDE,"and they all say,"OH NO,"and Luna then looks at me with a smile then say one of my spells,"TOP HAT SPIDER MACHINE GUN,"and they all say,"ANYTHING BUT THAT SPELL,"and she smirks and transforms and reveals a pretty cool looking butterfly form because her dress is dark blue with white crescents like her cheek marks all over her dress and her hair is also wavy and is half up in a ponytail and half down and she then reveals her eyes which are still in their human form but they are still electric blue like mine and she still has the wand in her hands and Meteora notices and says,"WHO THE HECK IS THAT IN THE ROYAL BUTTERFLY FORM Of MEWNI,"and Luna then says a new spell i haven't heard of before and she says,"SUPER DUPER NACHOS EXPLOSION BOMB,"and the monsters all say,"AHHH,"before Nachos come out of the wand really fast and it goes BOOM in front of Mina and Mina looks a very hot mess after words only for my daughter to smirk but then i notice the book of spells is open on a blank space and is recording the new spell that was just said earlier and it also says LUNA ANGIE BUTTERFLY DIAZ chapter and then notice that my mom notices also and says,"Well the book of spell is being tampered with today,"and then Glossayrak notices that it was wasn't on my chapter of the book but my daughter's and she comes up and say,"Whoa is that my chapter of the book of spells being written in,"and i gulp but Glossayrak says,"Yes your highness that is what you think it is happening,"and she says,"Sweet can't wait to tell Grandfather River about this,"and then she smirks then looks at me with my sly look and um oh yeah come up to me and whisper,"So mom you gonna tell dad about me anytime soon,"and she gives me Marco's very cute smile before she walks away only for Higgs to notice and snicker and say,"Why does she look two people i know very well,"and i gulp only for my daughter to say,"SPARKLE KITTY GRANDES,"and Ludo says,"AHHH I'M OUTA HERE,"and i then notice Ludo come in this direction but stop and open up a portal and go through it and then my daughter comes out of nowhere but glares at Glossayrak and he says,"DIP DOWN,"and then dips down into the book of spells only for my daughter to then say,"HIGH YA,"and karate sweep Mina off her feet only for my daughter to smirk then say,"WARNICORN STAMPEDE,"and Mina says,"OH NO NOT THIS SPELL AGAIN,"and the wand lights up and reveals a dark blue staff with a white crescent shaped crystal on the top part and she says like Marco,"HIGH YA TAKE THAT MINA,"and Mina glares at Luna but she smirks and then says like me,"STRAWBERRY RAINBOW BURST LASSO,"and Mina says,"GREAT JUST GREAT,"before her hands get tied up with the spell Luna gets thrown into a wall by Toffee and she faints only for Ludo to notice and say,"GET THE WAND YOU USELESS IDIOTS GET THE WAND WHILE SHE IS STILL KNOCKED OUT,"and i smirk and start running in the direction of the wand and dive at the last minute and catch the wand before it transforms from Luna's staff into my wands original form and Ludo notices it transform and glares at me before i feel myself transform and say in the voice of the blood moon,"Toffee the spartian you are hereby punished by the blood moon to have everyone forget all about you and the bad stuff you done to Mewni and all the other dimensions and also you will be banished from Ludo's castle to Pixtopia to live there forever more,"and everyone gasp and say,"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT STAR,"and i gasp and say in my normal voice,"I don't really know what that was all about,"only for me to then feel someone speak in my head and the girly voice says,"Mom what is going on um mom MOM MOOOM,"and i glare at Luna's sleeping form before i answer and say,"LUNA LUUUNA WHY ARE YOU SPEAKING TO ME THROUGH MY MIND,"and she says,"WHAAAT I DIDN'T KNOW I COULD SPEAK WITH YOU THROUGH YOUR MIND MOOOM,"and we are talking to each other through our minds only for her to say,"EWW EWW CAN YOU PLEASE NOT SHOW THAT THROUGH YOUR OWN MIND AGAIN MOOOOM,"and i glare at her sleeping form only for Hekapoo to um notice and give me a look like huh what you staring at her like that for only for her to wake up but notice that i'm glaring at her and she glares back at me and we continue glaring at each other for a while only for Glossayrak to notice and say,"Whata you doing,"and we both say,"SHUT UP GLOSSAYRAK JUST SHUT UP," he says,"And never mind i'll just DIP DOWN,"and me and Luna roll our eyes at the book of spells only for me to get thrown into a wall and hear Luna say,"MOOOM WAKE UP MOM PLEASE WAKE UP SOON,"and she starts to cry like crazy and i'm still passed out only for her to hug me and i feel myself wake up slowly and hear her say,"Mom your okay,"and she is still hugging me only for Janna to notice and give me the look who is that little girl and what is she talking about Star only for my daughter to then glare at Ludo and say in a very angry Marco Diaz tone,"NARWHAL BLAST,"and Ludo notices and says,"OH NO NOT NOT THE SAME SPELL DONE THREE TIMES IN ONE DAY BY THE SAME PERSON WHO IS CASTING THE SPELL AT ME,"and i full on burst out laughing only for me to notice nobody pay attention but my daughter does and she starts to glare at me only for her to roll her eyes at me and continue the fight only for Tom to come out of nowhere and make a random portal and i then start to laugh so hard that Janna and everyone glares at me and say,"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR SILLY AND VERY FUNNY JOKES STAR,"but i ignore them and continue to laugh my butt off only for me to notice Luna to say,"VERY FUNNY VERY FUNNY MOOOM,"and she says it in a very sarcastic tone which reminds me of Marco but i'm not to sure only for me to glare at her and she sticks her tounge out at me only for me to smirk and come up behind her and tackle her to ground and start tickling her like crazy only for her to burst out laughing and say in between me tickling her,"Stop,"and,"Please stop,"only for me to grin and smirk only for her to start to tickle me and i find myself laughing along with her laughing and were still at it only for my mom to sneak up behind the both of us and smirk and say,"TICKLE ATTACK,"and we all are acting crazy in front of the High Commission but we don't care because of the simple fact were enjoying our time of being crazy and idiots to one another only for Mina to notice and glare at us but my daughter is still tickling me like crazzzy and were all laughing so hard that we even had tears in our eyes but didn't care if people seen because we were having way too much fun tickling each other like crazy but then Luna finds my very ticklish spot on my sides and i laugh so hard that Jackie comes out of nowhere but punches me so hard that i wham into a wall and pass out only for Tom to smirk at Jackie and Luna notices me on the ground passed out and she then gets so angry that her hands light up dark blue and she then makes a rock hit the back of Jackie's head so hard that Tom notices and glares at Luna only for me to wake up and stand up and tarnsform into my new cool ugraded butterfly form only for my mom to say,"Yo Star is it me or did you get a new upgraded butterfly form,"and i then notice Marco tarnsform and he reveals tiny red cresecent shaped cheek marks and a cool looking butterfly form then notice Luna tarnsform and reveal her white crescent shaped cheek marks and very pretty very pretty butterfly form only for her to smirk ad reveal the royal magic wand of Mewni in her hands and she then says,"NARWHAL BLAST,"and Narwhals come out of her headed straight towards Mina and she says,"AHHH NOT AGAIN,"and i smirk only for Ludo to notice the wand in Lunas hands and say,"GET THE WAND OF MEWNI AND ATTACK HER,"and Luna then reveals sweet looking karate moves and say,"HI YA,"and karate sweep Lobster Claws of his feet and she smirks and says,"HI YA,"and karate punch Bearicorn into a tree and he sits up and starts to rub his head and so does Lobster Claws only for her to smirk before she leaps in the air and flips over Monster Girrafe in one leap on his face and he sits up and rub his head only for Luna to smirk and flick a pieace of her hair outta of her face and then she karate kicks Mina into a rock only for all of the people we were fighting besides Ludo were rubbing their foreheads and groaning in pain only for Luna to lean on her side and say while trying to regain her breath and strength,"YES YES YES,"only for her to then say,"WELL WELL LOOKS LIKE YOU FOUND YOURSELF BEATEN UP IN VERY NASTY FIGHT TODAY MINA AND LUDO,"and they glare at her and Mina says,"SOLARIAN WARRIOWS ATTACK HER WHOEVER SHE IS I DON'T CARE JUST ATTACK HER,"and Luna gulps before she reveals El Chopo and Mina says,"ANYTHING BUT EL CHOPO ANYTHING BUT THAT,"and then Luna lets out a high piticed whistle only for Nacho's Marco's dragon cycle to come out of nowhere and Luna hops on and Nacho's unfolds her wings then fly's into the sky then all of a sudden does a very cool looking dive and curls her wings up only for Luna to then raise El Chopo and leap off and say,"HI YA," before she stabs Mina in the right shoulder with El Chopo and does a back flip and lands on her feet and say,"Beat that Mina beat that,"and Mina then charges at her only for her to leap at the last minute and land on top of Nacho's back and then smirk and leap off only for her to land on top of Ludo and flip him over so hard that he groans and rubs his forehead in pain only for Luna to then Karate chop a soloria warrior armor in half in one chop only for Hekapoo to notice and say,"DANG THAT WAS PREETY WICKED,"and Luna then reveals a move only a pro at karate can do which is she goes up to Bearicorn and karate sweep him off his feet and karate punch him in the face and knock him to ground only for Jackie to notice and say,"THAT WAS SO AWESOME,"and a bunch of people from the high school was surrounding her only for her to then hear Jackie say,"So how did you do that sweet looking move,"and Brittany Wong shoves Jackie out of her way and say,"So you want to be friends with me or are you going to stick with the wierdo's and magic freak butterface,"and i hear and say in a very angry tone,"NARWHAL BLAST,"and blast Briittany pathetic screw face Wong in the face only for Chantle to say,"UGG RUDE WHOEVER SENT AND HIT BRITTANY WONG IN THE FACE WITH NARWHALS,"and i gulp and try to walk away only for Luna to say,"HEY HOW DARE YOU BE SO RUDE TO STAR BUTTERFLY AND BE MEAN AND MAKE FUN OF HER AND I RATHER BE FRIENDS WITH HER THEN YOU TWO MEANIES,"and walks away only for Tom to smirk and say,"WELL WELL I KINDA FOUND THAT VERY APPEALING,"and she snaps at him like Marco does,"REALLY TOM LEAVE ME ALONE,"and i say,"Well well i kinda thought that was very funny,"and snort at him then walk away only for me and Luna to then oh yeah high five and snicker and say,"THAT WAS SO FUNNY,"and burst out laughing only or us to accidently step through a portal and say,"OMPH,"only for us to notice where at the castle and we look around only for me to come face to face with a girl like Marco but with inverted triangles and she says,"MOM WHY DID YOU GETS SO YOUNG ALL OF A SUDDEN,"and i gulp only for me to look ay my daughter Luna and cut open a portal and step through it with her and find ourselves back where everyone is still watching only for the portal to close but before it closes the same girl from earlier steps through it and gulp only for me and Luna to say,"Oh no looks like were going to have to go to father time about this,"and open up a portal only for her to follow us with this curious look in her eyes and me and Luna and the girl step through the portal only for us to then notice a 20 year old me and a 14 year old Luna and they say,"Thank you so much younger sleves for bringing back Cressida for us thank you so much,"and we gulp and say,"Your um welcome," and we then step through a portal only for us to say,"Whew was that so much fun,"and then high five only for Tom to say,"Hey Star um who is she,"and i gulp and start to sweat really bad and say,"Ummm ummm,"only for me to then start to hyperventilate only for Luna to notice and look at me and say,"None of your demon business Tom"'and i look at her with the look like nice saving me from having to answer that question only for her to then say,"DIP DOWWWWNNNN,"and i gulp and start to slowly back up only for her to then dip down only for Glossayrak to notice and say,"Oh no this doesn't look too good,"and she then floats up and in a burst of light then open up her palms only for some magic to go into her hand and reveal a cool looking warnicorn that is multicolored being formed in it and i hear a loud,"BOOOOOOOM,"only for another portal to form to the magic realm to be put down right near Echo Creek Academy and then magic flows out of it only for me and Tom to look at each other and go closer to the portal and have a closer look and look down into only for a girly version of Glossayrak to come up through it and say,"HEY WATCH IT I WAS TRYING TO DIP DOWN UNTIL YOU TWO TEENAGERS DECIDED TO INTERRUPT ME,"and she notices and say,"Hey where am i at at exactly,"only for a boy version of Hekapoo to come up and reveal how super handsome he looks and say,"Hey Candy where are we at exactly,"and Candy who the person who asked earlier say,"Yo Derrick no idea where were at because these two right in front of us are staring at me and you in a weird way,"and he says,"Yeah Candy i can see what you -,"and he stops and looks at me and say,"Hey there Beautiful how you doing,"only for me to gulp and he says,"Well well beautiful looks like i have no choice but to do this,"and he locks his lips against mine only for a boy version of Jackie to stomp this way and shove him off me only for him to then lock his lips against mine only for a boy version of me to shove him aside and kiss me like he doesn't care who i am only for a boy version of Brittany Wong says,"OUT OF MY WAY I GONNA STOP COMET BUTTERFLY AT ANY COST,"only for him to shove Comet aside and start kissing me like crazy only for Jackie's boy counterpart to say,"Hey there beautiful my name is Jack Thomas what is yours,"only for me to blurt out,"Star Butterfly,"only for Jack to smirk and lock his lips against mine and i start to kiss him back only for him to leave a love bite on my neck and i moan out his name and everything only for him to hungrily kiss me like crazy only for Glossayrak to notice and say,"My lady i see you are ummm,"only for him to notice and stutter out,'H-i i-'-m G-l-o-o-s-y-r-a-k-w-h-a-t-i-s y-o-u-r n-a-m-e,"and me and Jack snicker only for me to then feel myself riding on something only for Jack to look back and say,"Hang on tight Star its going to get a little bumpy up ahead,"and i hold on to him tight only for me to feel like someone is kissing me and i open my eyes only for me to moan,"Oh Jack,"and he makes me really want him all to myself only for me to then notice him staring at a girly version of Tom but looks back at me and locks his lips against mine one final time before he separates and walks up to Tom's girl counterpart and start kissing her like crazy and i get a little jealous because of it and my wand turns green only for me to notice and calm down and walk away only for me to then feel myself kissing somebody which i didn't realize it was Janna only for to say,"Uh Star what are you doing,"and i stop only for me to notice Janna and jump back in surprise only for her to say,"So i never knew you were interested in me Star,"and i gulp and start blushing like crazy only for her to smirk and lock her lips against mine only for me to shove her off of me and she somehows leaves a lovebite on my shoulder and i glare at her and walk away only for Kelly to say,"Whoa Star you look like you just got from a kissing booth even i don't see one anywhere,"and i glare at her and walk away only for Marco to say,"Hey Star so about the thing i said earlier i still want to do it," i then notice him lock his lips against mine and start kissing me like crazy only for me to kiss him back and we both are still at it only for me to hear two sets of girly giggles and hear Mariposa say,"Oh Meteora i love you,"and i gulp but then hear Meteora say,"Oh Mariposa i love you too,"and they then come out of nowhere kissing each other only for Eclispa to notice and say,"Well now i know my daughter Meteora is only interested in girls,"and i snicker when i notice Angie and Raphfel Diaz with this shocked look on there face like this is not happening and i then notice that Mariposa notices and says,"So hey mom and hey dad,"and they both say,"Um hi Mariposa,"only for Eclispa to notice and start to snicker along with me snickering and i gulp when i notice someone say,"HI YAH,"and karate chop a board in half with one karate chop only for her to then say,"Oh hey mom whata you doing,"and i gulp when she gets done saying this only for her to say,"So a cat gots your tounge,"and i then her snicker before she says,"So lets fight Ludo,"and i then hear him say,"Oh bring it on princess bring it on,"and she smirks and says,"HI YA,"and starts to karate punch him like crazy only for her to smirk but notice that Hekapoo was glaring at her and she um gulps and says,"Well look at the time i better get going back to Mewni,"and as soon as she say this Ludo smirks and says,"Oh yeah back to where you get to have so much fun and parties all the time and stuff with Queen Star,"and i then hear and so does Luna and we both gulp and i make a portal and step through it only Luna to say,"Omph,"and land on top of me only for Etheria to say,"Looks like the Queen and Princess of Mewni has returned,"and as soon as she says this Meteora comes out of nowhere and says,"What is going on here,"and Luna then notices the crown she is wearing and looks at me only for her to run up to me and give me a hug and i gulp and hug her back and Hekapoo notices and roll her eyes and say,"Well well you done or what,"and i then roll my eyes at her and say,"Mind your own business Hekapoo,"and Luna says,"Yeah Hpoo,"and i start to snicker when i hear what Luna said to Hekapoo and she glares at Luna before she says,"Oh yeah Princess you dare call me Hpoo like your dad who doesn't even know you exist no thank you and i don't like you calling me Hpoo,"and then i see Luna roll her eyes and say,"Oh yeah Hpoo i bet you like Marco Diaz who happens to be my dad,"and Hekapoo gasps and starts to blush really hard and um start to um twirl her hair and um says,"Umm your not supposed to know that about me,"and then me and Luna burst out laughing when she says that only for her to glare at us both and roll her eyes and i say,"So Hekapoo it is true well looks like your crush doesn't like you back Hekapoo,"only for us to start arguing with each other only for Marco to come out of nowhere and say,"I heared everything including the fight and that i also have a daughter who happens to be the princess of Mewni,"and we all gulp only for Luna to gulp and um notice Ludo and say,"NARWHAL BLAST,"and Ludo says,"NOT AGAIN,"and i start to snicker when i hear only for Hekapoo to hear and glare at me but i glare right back at her only for Etheria to notice and glare at us both but Luna says,"WARNICORN STAMPEDE,"and Ludo says,"OH NO,"only for me to snicker like crazy only for Sir Higgs to glare at me and i um gulp only for her to stop but notice that Luna say,"HI YA TAKE THAT LUDO,"and karate sweep him off his feet only for him to glare at her but before he can say something Luna says,"HI YA," and Karate punchs Ludo in the face only for him to glare at her but open up a portal and step through it and she then flicks a piece of her hair out of her eyes then notices a portal open up but to step out of it was and she um looks around only for her to notice me and say,"Well well these demisionsal scissors were supposed to take me to the Pigion Folks not directly in the castle of Mewni,"and Hekapoo hears what Skullnick says and glares at Skullnick only for Skullnick to grumble something under her breath and make another portal appear and step through it only for me to feel myself be pushed into a random portal and say,"Omph,"only for me to notice i'm at Rich Piegion's castle and he notices and says,"OUT OUT OUT,"and i glare at him and say,"RUDE,"before i walk out and make a warnicorn appear and hop on it and ride on it for a while only for Mariposa to notice and say,"Hey Star,"and i say,"Hey Mariposa,"and continue on my way but gulp when i notice Mina is blocking my path back to Mewni and she says,"Well well what do we have here ah yes the Queen of Mewni riding on a warnicorn and none of her gaurds and princess in plan sight typical typical of her royal majesty,"and i hop off and glare at her and say,"NARWHAL BLAST,"but Buff Frog hears and says,"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT,"and i gulp and reveal a sword and we start to fight only for us to cross onto the border of Mewni and i swing my sword and so does she and they touch each other at the same time and i glare at her and she glares at me and i charge straight at her with my sword raised only for her to side step and i say,"Whoa,"and get the sword i'm holding stuck in a tree and pull and pull on it but struggle to get it out and walk away from it and pull out my wand and say,"NARWHAL BLAST,"and she says,"Oh no not happening,"and i then smirk and so does she and i grab my sword and finally get out of the tree and charge at her and she raises her sword and comes running straight towards me and our swords clash with each others and i then glare at her and she glares at me and we both put force into our swords and i have to push my feet into the ground and so does she and then flick a piece of my hair out of my eyes and then say,"GIVE UP YET MINA,"and she says,"NEVER,"and were still at it only for Toffee to come out of nowhere and say,"So pathetic,"and walk away only for me to umm sway from the fact that i'm exhausted and worn out from all the fighting me and Mina are doing and she smirks then punchs me and the face and i then fall to the fround and faint only for Toffee and Ludo to notice and smirk and say,"Well well this just got really interesting,"and i'm still passed out cold only for me to feel someone try to shake me awake and they say,"MOM WAKE UP MOM MOOOOM WAKE UP,"and i don't respond only for Etheria to say,"Let me try,"and say,"STAR WAKE UPPPPPP,"and i bolt up and look around wildly only for Etheria and Luna to snicker and say,"That was pretty easy,"and i glare at them only for Luna to smirk and say,"Oh yeah might want to look behind,"and i turn around and sheirk in surprise when i notice a Mewman black eating bear and start to back up slowly only for it to glare at me and i then notice Etheria and say,"NARWHAL BLAST,'and the bear roars only for me to gulp and um reveals El Chopo only for it to notice and back up slowly and i grin then say,"HI YA," and swing El Chopo at it only for it to sheirk in pain and it whimpers and run away and i smirk only for Eclispa to say,"Hey Star did not know you could fight with a sword,"and i then say,"Well Eclispa didn't know I could fight with a sword either,"and then Luna says,"WHOA THAT WAS LEGIT AWESOME,"and then i notice Etheira glare at me before she says,"Hmph,"and walks away only for Higgs to come running up to me outta of breath and everything and i gulp when i realize that i forgot to tell Marco that me and Tom are married and she says,"QUEEN STAR KING TOM JUST GOT HURT,"and i gulp and say,"SIR HIGGS LEAD THE WAY LEAD THE WAY,"and we run in the direction were Toms at and he says,"Starship is that you,"and i walk up to him and say,"Shush Honey im right here,"and he hugs me and i hug him back only for him to say,"STAR LOOK OUT,"and i turn around only to come face to face with Mina and she smirks and says,"So Tom your lover decided to show up how sweet,"and i glare at her and say,"NARWHAL BLAST,"only for her to gulp but mine and Tom's daughter Princess Solar Moon Butterfly Lucitor to come out of nowhere and reveal her long red hair with golden streaks in it and electric blue eyes like me and demon horns and third demon eye but with it being red like Tom's and flame purple cheek marks and she says in her demon voice,"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"NOBODY MESSES WITH MY FAMILY YOU HEAR ME MINA/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;","and Mina gulps only for me and Tom to snicker like crazy and Mina glares at us and she punchs me so hard that i hit a rock and faint only for me to hear to demon voices say,"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG FAMILY MINA/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;","and i wake up only for me to sit up and rub my forehead but while i'm in the process of doing that Solar runs up to me and gives me Toms signature hug and whispers,"Mom your okay,"and i gulp and hug her back only for Toffee to notice and say,"WHAT SOME PRETTY MESSED UP FAMILY YOU GOT QUEEN STAR,'and i glare at him only for me to then hear Tom say the least thing somebody wants to hear and he says,"I'm divorcing you Star,"and he then says,"Solar lets go,"and they walk away only for Dave to notice and he shouts,"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"TOMMMM GET BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANCE TOMMM/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;","and he walks away only for me to gulp but notice the king crown of Mewni and the second princess crown of Mewni right near me and then Higgs notices and says,"Queen Star you okay,"and i glare at her and storm into my castle angerly only for Janna who was nearby to jump in fright at the noise and say,"What the heck was that all about,"and I angrly stalk past my mom and she notices and says,"Hey Star,"and i shout at her,"LEAVE ME ALONE,"and stalk away angrly into the sitiuation room and slam the door shut behind me and say,"Ugg Tom i can't not belive you anbandom your own wife and left with our daughter at that too Tom,"and i scowl in pure anger and throw a chair against a wall and gulp when i hear mom says,"What the heck,"and i then come out of the sitiuation room with this look like leave me alone on my face then angrly stalk past my dad and into my my royal bedroom only for me to notice a happy picture of me Solar and Tom and glare at it only for Luna to come out of nowhere and say,"Hey mom whata you doing,"and i glare at her and she says,"And thats my cue that i gonna leave you alone for right now mom,"and she walks out of my bedroom only for me to notice Toms love sentence collection and signed picture of him and Justin Towers and then turn on awesome feeling only for it to start up and say,"Awesome feeling nothing gonna turn our day around awesome feeling we started out as frieneimes and found out we have chemistry and we were like owaho and i was like oh we woho and white tiger was ohh wa oh all right,"and i then hear mom say,"Was that a love sentence song and my faveriote song at that too,"and i then realize my mom was a love sentence fan but hear Luna sings,"We spirled high on a gust of love and i knew right from the start nothing could tear us apart till the day you broke my heart woo oh,"and she then says,"Why are you guys staring at me for,"and i hear mom say,"Wow Luna you sounded really good,"and everyone else says,"Yeah Luna,"and she says,"Why thank you,"and i walk out of my royal bedroom only for Manfred to notice but i glare at him and he walks away only for Luna to notice and say,"Someday i want to go and see a Mackie Hand movie marathon,"and she then sounded like Marco that time and everyone glares at her and she flicks a piece of her hair outta of her face only for Dave's mail deliever to come out of nowhere and say,"A delieverly for Queen Star Butterfly," and he then hands me the package and leave and everyone was staring at me and i glare at them only for me to open my mail and start reading it to myself and then grab out a pen and sign it then put it in the royal Mewni envelope and write Tom Lucitors name on it and give it to Mewni's mail deliever and he walks out only for my mom to say,"So Star what was that all about,"and i glare at her then say,"None of your bissnuse mom,"and she hears but give a look on her face like i did not just hear that being said to me and i walk into the situation room more like storm into it yet again only for me to notice Marco in here and he notices to and i gulp and so does he only for him to pin me against a wall and start kissing me like crazy and i then start to kiss him back like crazy only for me to hear someone say in angry demon voice,"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"DAD WHY CAN'T I SEE MOM DAD/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"," and i hear someone else say in an angry demon voice,"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"BECAUSE I SAID SO SOLAR THATS WHY/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;","and Marco and me hear but we ignore it and continue kissing but now it was a year later the day after mine and Marco's wedding when were talking and stuff and then five days later were back on Mewni doing Queen and King duties when i walk out of a meeting with the High Commission and walk into mine and Marco's private bathroom and start to throw up like crazy and my daughter notices and says,"Hey mom i thought you were in a meeting,"and i gulp and start to throw up some more only for her to notice and say,"I'll be right back mom,"and i gulp and she comes back a few seconds later but with Marco and he notices and says,"Hey Star,"and i say,"Hey Marco,"and we start to talk only for it was the next day and i snap at Hekapoo in a meeting and say,"HEY LEAVE MARCO OUT OF THIS HEKAPOO,"and she says,"OH YEAH WELL YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT QUEEN STAR,"and i glare at her and we to start to agrue like crazy only for me and her to yell insults at each other and very bad things that Luna shouldn't know about only for us to then shout some more things only for Rombulas and Prime Omapatrix to say,"Where outta here,"and leave only for me and Hekapoo to shout and yell and agrue for no reason at each other only for Rombulas to say,"Man are they still yelling and shouting and agruing with each other Queen Star and Hekapoo,"and we both storm out a few seconds later and alert Sir Higgs who was walking nearby but she then says,"I'm don't want to get involved,"and she walks the other way to get to knight training and me and Hekapoo still continue to agrue with each other only for Mariposa to say,"Hey Star,"and she notices me and Hekapoo agruing and says,"Never mind i just leave you two alone for right know,"and she walks away only for me and Hekapoo to go backing to shouting insults at each other and we then stop and glare a each other only for her to leave without another word and it was now the day after mine and Hekapoo's agrument when I'm in a meeting with none other than King Ponyhead and Seahorse was talking on and on and on only for me to fall asleep in the middle of the meeting and snore so loud that everyone in the situation room was glaring at me but i didn't know because i was sleeping and King Pony Head rolls his eyes and says,"Now Queen Star as i was saying,"but i didn't hear him only for me to then wake up when Etheria says something more like an insult to my mother and i yell,"HEY GREAT AUNT ETHERIA WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY ABOUT MY MOTHER WILL YOU,"and everyone gasps and have their mouths hanging wide open and even King Pony Head looked shocked because no ever dares tells Etheria Butterfly to shut up ever not even once and thats when a fight breaks out in the situation room and say,"YO KING POINTY HEAD YOUR KIND IS VERY RUDE,"and he glares at me and says,"OH YEAH YOU BUTTERFLYS HAVE NO RESPECT FOR THE CLOUD KINGDOM HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME QUEEN STAR OF MEWNI,"and we then all shout and insult each other some more only for me to then insult King Dave Lucitor and say,"YO KING DAVE LUCITOR YOUR NOTHING BUTSO RUDDDE,"and he comes out of nowhere when he hears and says,"OI HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME OF ALL PEOPLE QUEEN STAR,"and me and King Pony Head start to snicker and say,"HE TOTALLY DESERVED THE INSULT,"and then me and King Pony Head and Manfred and everyone that participated in the meeting all burts out laughing and snickering at that saying and we all are still laughing our butts off only for me to say,"YO DEMON KING YOU GONNA LOSE YOUR TEMPER OR WHAT,"and we all start laughing even more after i get done saying that only for him to say,"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"YOU THINK THIS FUNNY I DON'T THINK THIS VERY FUNNY/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;","and then he explodes in flames and everything only for everyone besides him to start laughing like crazy only for me to say while in the middle of laughing,"Meeting hahha Dissmised,"and i walk out of the situation room laughing my butt off for no reason and so does Manfred and my Great Aunt Etheria and we all look at each other and that sets us off yet again and were still laughing only for me to say a joke and we all burst out laughing at the joke./span/span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Luna gets sent to earth to practice her magic

Luna's and Lunar's Pov

So I was sixteen years old talking to Liam when his Girlfriend Catarina came out of nowhere and starts to talk to him and so it was the next day and i wake up but before i can get out of my room i feel a dart go directly into my butt and then i fall asleep only for the next time i wake up i then notice a guy with Cat like ears and eyes and tail comes up to me and hug me only for me to then hug him back and then he whispers,"So my Queen ready to go,"and then i say,"Sure my King i'm ready to go,"and then we both leave only for a girl to come up to me and say,"Mommy mommy look look i lost my tooth see,"and then me and Cal notice and say,"That is so great sweetheart so great,"and then she smiles and then we go through a portal but land on earth and Lunar is trailing behind us and then she gets bullied by none other than Hale Wong and i get so mad that i punch Hale Wong in the face only for everyone to gasp and have this shocked look on their face only for the little girl who was being bullied to start to cry and then she runs up to me crying and she hugs me and i hug her back only for her to stop crying and then look up at me and then still hug me only for her to then stop hugging me and go behind me and hide from everyone with this scared and shy look on her face and then she looks out from behind my dress and notices everyone staring at her and then she looks up at me and then she starts to smile and then she goes back to hiding behind me only for her to then come out from behind me and then she smiles and looks up at me and then she reveals that she has magic by using wandless magic and then she makes her hair into a braid with her magic only for her to then start to hum quietly and then she comes up to me and looks up at me before she reveal her very pretty smile she inherited from my mother and then she makes her ears flick in a very happy way only for her to then come up to me and start to hug me like crazy and then she looks up at me and smiles like me and mother does and then she totally starts to skip at the same time like my mother only for her to then bump into none other than Hale Wong yet again and he starts to bully her and make fun of her and she then she gets so angry that she throws a beam of magic at him so hard that he whams into a tree and then he passes out in front of everyone only for her to then come up to me and i start to glare at her and she gulps but then gives me my mother signature puppy eyes and then start to stare at me only for her to then flip both of her cat ears down and then let her tail drop to her side and then she looks at me and continues only for me to stop glaring at her and then she goes to happy in an instant only for Hale Wong to then wake up and glare at my daughter before he starts to bully her for the third time in one day and then she gets so mad that she shows off her inner Star Butterfly traits and then start to attack him like crazy only for Janna to come out of nowhere but walk away and then Lunar stops and then uses Princess Turdina's signature glare at Hale Wong only for him to gulp and start to back up slowly only for him to back away and then the little girl does a cartwheel in front of everyone and then she also does a split and then she does a hand stand and then she does a front flip only for her to then do a back flip and land on her feet only for for her to then come up to me but then does a back flip over my head and i look up in amazement and stare only for her to then land on both feet in front of the high school cheerleading team lead by Mariposa Diaz who was barking out random orders only for her to say,"So listen up ladies so here is what we are going to do at the football game,"and then Mariposa runs up to them at full speed and then leaps and does a front flip and land at the top of the pyramid and then she flips down and lands on both of her feet only for her to then flick her hair and then come up to me and Cal and smirk at us and say in a very snotty and snub way,"Well well if it isn't Butterface and Hybrid of a freak in my way,"and then she shoves past me in a very rude way and the cheerleaders follow behind her only for her to then notice Julliana and then flick her brown hair in Julliana Greason face and say,"Hmph,"before she walks off only for Jackie to then come out of nowhere and say,"Was that Mariposa i just seen or what,"and then Mariposa comes up to me and starts to bully me only for her to then slap me in front of everyone and they all gasp before she smirks and walks off and then start to cit chat with her so very popular friends and then it was the weekend and my family was visiting along with Meteora only for me to hear Mariposa upstairs talking to Chelsa on her phone and then she says in a rude tone ,"So Chelsa what shall we do about Butterface and her wierd boyfriend,"and then Chelsa says something but then it was dinnertime and everyone was laughing and having such a good time and so it was now it was monday at school and Mariposa was hanging out with her so very popular friends and everyone from the school gulps including me and start to back up slowly away from her and her friends and then she totally legit starts to argue back and forth with none other than mine and her History teacher and then we all notice but then she says,"Hmph,"and legit walks away from our teacher and then Leonard Wilely who is the same age as her says,"Dang she totally is so smoking hot right about now,"and then she hears and goes up to him and says,"Well i don't date Dorks or Jocks so you might want to take back what you just said to me Leonard,"and then she walks off in a very rude way only for him to then say,"Yo Mariposa Diaz i have a crush on you,"and then we all say,"He is totally legit screwed right about know because we all know for a fact that she won't ever date him not even once,"and then he totally legit runs into Missy Marie Thomas skateboard and then we all hear it break in half and then Leonard says,"Oh no so sorry about breaking your skateboard Missy Marie Thomas,"and then she says,"It wasn't your fault Leonard wasn't your fault no big deal i can always ask my uncle in his skateboarding shop to fix it and repair it and make it look good as new,"and then she walks away only for now the school day ended and i'm hanging out at the bounce lounge and totally legit dancing when i bump into someone and we both say,"Omph,"in a very familiar tone only for the person to then turn around but then reveal blonde hair and light pink heart shaped cheek marks and Blue eyes and then she says,"So sorry about that mis—- wait Luna oh my gosh Luna what are you doing here,"and then i gulp and say,"Oh hey mom,"and then we both start to cit chat with each other only for the both of us to burst out laughing at a joke she just come up with and then we both are legit talking to each other when a portal opens up but reveals Ludo and he says,"Attack the Princess of Mewni attack her,"and me and my mother look at each other and smirk and nod and she transforms into her Butterfly form while i pull out the wand and get into my fighting stance and then mom says,"NARWHAL BLAST,"and Bearicorn hears but at the wrong minute and gets Narwhals blasted in the face and then he says,"Omph,"only for me to grin and then say,"WARNICORN STAMPEDE,"and stampede Minotar outta of here only for mother to say,"TOP HAT SPIDER MACHINE GUN,"and then the top hat spider with a machine gun starts to attack Monster Giraffe like crazy only for me to say,"HONEY BEE TORNADO SWARM," and then it hits Zoo Fly only for mother to say,"SUPER DUPER HYPER SYRUP SHOCKWAVE BLAST,"and then me and my mother smirk and then Ludo and all of his monsters get defeated in an instant by me and of course my mother Star Johanson Butterfly-Diaz and then Ludo and his monsters notice my mother and then try to say something but can't because of the fact that the Queen of Mewni is in their presence so they go speechless at the sight of her and then she smirks and they all gulp especially Ludo who starts to back up and then grab out his dimensional scissors and rip open a portal and step through it and then all the monsters go through and then me and my mother high five each other and then we totally legit leave and arrive at the Tavern at the end of the multiverse and we both order some Butterfly Scotch and we both start to talk to each other and then we smirk when we see Higgs flirting with Buff Frog of all people and he then gulps and starts to blush like crazy and Higgs notices and then uses this as her advantage and starts to bat her eyelashes at him and me and mother bust out with laughter only for everyone to glare at us but we are still laughing our butts off like crazy only for me and mother to then snicker and secretly look at each and then smirk and sneak up behind Higgs and say,"Boo,"in her ears and she jumps in surprise only for me and mother to then look at each and start to laugh like crazy yet again only for Higgs to notice and say,"Not cool Queen Star and Princess Luna not cool,"and then we say in unison,"Oh yeah it was so funny,"only for her to roll her eyes at our comment and then go back to flirting with Buff Frog only for me and mother to then give each other a dirty look before we both reveal flags and then we both glare at each before she takes off and then i catch up but try to grab her flag but wham into a tree in the process and then she notices and smirks before Etheria notices what were doing and she also reveals a flag and then goes up to my mother but my mother ducks and then sticks out her tounge at me and Etheria before she totally legits runs off but then me and Etheria notice each other and we glare at each before we totally legit try to grab eachs flags but then River notices and then reveals his flag and see,"See you guys later,"and then run off only for us to to catch up to him and then me and him start to grab each others flags before Rock notices and smirks and reveals his flag and then come up to River and then smirk before he totally legit grabs River's flag and smirk and then run off only for River to then scowl and then mumble a Mewman curse word under his breath and then walk off only for me to then notice my mother up ahead and she notices me before she smirks and darts off and then i glare at her blonde hair and wrestle her to the ground and grab her flag and then dart off with it only for her to then get so mad that she scowls and then mumbles a Mewman cuss word under her breath and then walk off only for Etheria to then say,"Not so fast i'm gonna wi-,"and she gets cut off when she gets her flag taken by Rock and he smirks and then she scowls and mumbles a curse word under her breath and then she walks off only for me and Rock to then face each other and glare and then we both smirk only for Moon to come out of nowhere but notice me and Rock glaring at each other not saying a word at all only for me to glare at Rock before i legit send a Beam of magic at him and he ducks and sticks his tounge out at me before we both start to try to grab each other flags only for me to grab Rocks flag and he glares at me before i then glare at him and then reveal my parents flag, my grandparents flag and my Great Aunt Etherias flag and he notices and then Etheria notices and then i glare at her and she glares back only for it was now the next day and Lunar my daughter was getting herself ready only for her to come down the stairs in the Diaz household and then Cressida my ten year old sister notices but before she can say something Lunar then flicks her ears and then grabs a banana and then goes up stairs to eat it in her bedroom and then she grabs her hair brush and starts to brush her hair in my Dad's old bedroom only for her to then get done brushing her hair and then she use magic and puts her hair into a single braid and now Lunar was fourtween years old and she reveals the wand of Mewni only for her to then gulp when she notices the whole entire town was on fire because of her and then she totally legit starts to twirl her wand in her hands and then me and Cal notice and say in unison,"She can't handle it,"and then me and Cal stop in front of her and she gulps only for us to then arrive on earth with Lunar and she gulps before we go up to the school to get her registered as a foreign exchange student and then totally everyone in town is staring at us only for me and Cal to then talk with Principal Diaz and she says,"Christopher Greason to the Principals office Christopher Greason to the Principals office,"and then were waiting and then he shows up but then says,"Whattt,"when he notices Lunar and then she says,"Hi, hi i'm Lunar," only for them to leave and Lunar is skipping in the hallways next to Christopher only for her to then reveal her wand and start to twirl it in her hands only for everyone to notice and start to stare at her only for her to then reveal her interdimensional cell phone and start to mess around on it only for her to then say,"Hello,"to everyone and then they all say,"Hello,"only for her to then totally reveal a pair of red devil headbands and put it in her hair and then she totally puts on a red hoodie over her dress only for her to then hum very quietly only for Christopher to ask,"Who are you?" and then she says,"I'm a magical Princess from another dimension," and then everyone hears and says,"So cool can't believe that a magical Princess from another dimension is going to be attending our school so cool," and then she reveals the wand of Mewni in front of everyone only for everyone to say,"No way the Princes of Mewni is going to be attending our school so legit awesome,"and then they all surround me and start to ask me so many questions that i lose count and then it was the end of the school day and then Julliana says,"So Princess where are you gonna be staying with while your here,"and then she gulps and before she can answer she then whams into a pole only for the Bad Boy Diaz to come up and say,"So Princess outta of my way,"and he trys to get through but Lunar stands up and points her wand towards him only for everyone to say,"Oooh looks like a fight is about to happen between a Princess and Echo Creek's trouble maker,"and then she glares at him but before she can say something Janna does and she sneaks up behind Lunar and smirks before she starts to cross her arms and then tap her foot only for Justin Diaz to say,"Um might want to look behind you Princess," and then Lunar turns around but notices her Geography teacher standing there with this look on her face like your so busted or something like that and then she clears her throat and says,"So i see you two and Cat were about to get into a fight from what i seen,"only for Lunar and Diaz to glare at each other but then hear Janna say,"IN MY CLASSROOM NOW AND CAT,"only for her to stalk off but then Lunar and Diaz follow Janna into her classroom only for her to then give Lunar and Diaz detention to serve for tomorrow after school and then they leave.

Justin Diaz Pov

I'm walking home when i see the Princess walking towards my parents place and then i glare at her but she notices me and says,"So i guess you live here then,"and then i say,"Yeah Princess i do live here so might want to get outta of my way,"and then she says in a very snotty tone,"Ugg your so rude,"and then i turn around and stalk towards her with this determined look on my face and say,"Might want to watch what you say to me Princess,"and then storm off and leave her speechless and then she comes skipping up towards me and then let out a high pitched girly giggle and then start to laugh like crazy and she sound a bit like Star my sister in law but i'm not to sure only for her to then let out another set of Star like girly giggles only for me to roll my eyes but then she says,"Man is Sam Lucitor so cute,"and then she reveals hearts in her eyes when she says this and also i then notice Sam and then she says,"Um hi Sam,"and then he says,"Hello Lunar,"only for her to then let out a girly giggle that reminds me of Star in a way only for her to then still follow me and then i roll my eyes but she is nowhere in sight now but i then open the door to reveal Lunar talking to my parents and then she notices and then bulrts out,"I love puppies," and then she reveals her wand and make a set of Laser Puppie appear and we all except me say,"Awe so cute,"and then my dad starts to mess around with one of them only for it to shoot a laser a in his eye and he says,"My eyes,"only for my mother to then smile and now it was dinnertime and she was sitting at our kitchen table only for Braco Diaz Jr to show up out of nowhere and start to shoot lasers from his eyes and now Marco and Star was visting along with Luna only for Barco Diaz Jr to then come up to me and whine and give me a look like i wanna play only for me to ignore him and he goes up to Lunar who then starts to mess around with him and then he wags his tail only for him to then glare at me and then Lunar starts to mess around with Nacho Diaz the leader of the laser dogs she made and then i go up to room and enter my bedroom but notice purple and light blue shaped Cat paint in my room and then i gulp and then go to take a closer look but notice even more of them everywhere and then she comes into my room and then walks out a few seconds later but then Mariposa comes into my room wearing her cheerleading uniform and then she goes outside and starts to practice only for her to then reveal pom poms and start to do moves with the pom poms in her hands but then Lunar notices and so do i and we both roll our eyes and then slam the back door when we go back inside and then she hears but doesn't pay any attention to the back door and then she comes in a few minutes later and grabs a water out of the fridge and takes a small sip before we i mean me,Lunar and Mariposa leave and head towards the high school and as soon as we get there i pay for mine and Lunar tickets and then we find our seats and then Mariposa shows up along with the cheerleaders and they say,"GO ECHO CREEK AWESOME POSSUMS GO GO GO BEAT THE FLASHES TONIGHT GO AWESOME POSSUMS,"and then go to the side of the field and then the game starts and me and Lunar are shouting along with the rest of the fans for the Awesome Possums to win and then we are still at it only for the whole entire town to hear us say,"YESS YESS WHOOO HOOOOO AH YEAH UHH UHH WHOOO,"and then we all shout,"AWESOME POSSUMS GO GO GO WHOOO HOOO AHHHH YEAH,"and then we all say,"AH YEAH WHOO HOOOO AWESOME POSSUMS ARE THE BEST WHOOO HOOO,"and then were all shouting,"GO AWESOME POSSUMS GO GO GO,"and then we win and we all shout,"AH YEAH AWESOME POSSUMS JUST WON WHOOO HOOO AH YEAH,"and then we all leave only for the Echo Creek football team to come out of nowhere and starts to fist bump each other and high five only for all of us students to then say,"LETS PARTY YEAH WHOO HOO,"and then Lunar says,"HEY LETS PARTY AT THE TAVERN AT THE END OF THE MULTIVERSE,"and then we all step through a portal and were all laughing and having such a good time only for me and Lunar and Mariposa to come out of a random portal on earth and we all are talking and everything only for us to smirk and then say,"BOUNCE LOUNGE TIME WHOO HOOO,"and go through a portal and we come back even later through a portal only for us to then bump into Cressida and she says,"Uh hey,"and then we all say,"Hello,"and then i say,"Truth or Dare Mariposa,"and she says,"Dare,"and then me and Lunar smirk before i Dare her to go up to the Awesome Possums Mascot kiss him and then walk away and leave him in awestruck mode and she does that and he then is standing there with this look on his face like i just got kissed by a girl and then she walked away from me and then he starts to blush like crazy and reveal hearts in his eyes and he then starts to stare at Mariposa only for her to then blow him a air kiss at him and then wink and then do a sexy smile and he starts to blush even harder than before and he gulps and tries to say something but then i notice and so does Lunar and Mariposa says,"Well well i guess the Diaz charm turned out to be pretty handy,"and then he hears and then says,"Wait wait was i just kissed by a Diaz oh man my day just got so better,"only for me to give the signature Diaz smile and santer up to Missy Marie Thomas and say,"Hey Missy,"and then she turns and looks at me and then says,"Hey Justin Diaz,"only for me to then grab her by the waist and bring her in close and then i launch my lips on hers only for her to then let out a very girly giggle and then kiss me back only for her to then say,"So Diaz i guess the Diaz charm worked,"and then i gulp only for her to smirk and start to kiss me like crazy only for me to bump into my mother who happpens to be the Principal at Echo Creek Acadmy and then she is totally legit talking to Skullnick about something only for her to then roll her eyes and then walk away while talking to and then it was the next day and Buff Frog was on earth and he was talking to and then they stop talking only for me to then head towards classroom and enter and then sit down in my seat only for me to hear Missy talking about me to a bunch of people and then it was the end of the school day and i was about to leave my locker i just closed when Missy comes walking towards me and i then form hearts in my eyes and then let out a sigh and then lean against my locker and then she totally is now facing me and we start to talk and were both walking home when she winks at me and i then sing,"She was walking around loaded shotgun, ready to fire me a hot one, it went bang,bang,bang straight through my heart, and i should have walked away, but i stood my ground and let her spray, she shot me, she shot me, bang,bang,she shot, she shot me, bang, bang, she shot me, she shot me, bang, bang, bang."and then hearts start to come out of my eyes only for her to smirk and then say,"So Diaz uh what are you doing,"and i smirk and lean closer towards her and then launch my lips against hers and start to kiss her like crazy only for her to start to blush like crazy and then i stop and stare at her only for her to notice and she then pulls me in close and starts to kiss me like crazy only for us to then stop and we both say,"Wow amazing," and then start to blush like crazy only for me to gulp and so does she and we both then lean in yet again and kiss each other before she says,"So see you later Diaz,"and then i say,""Yeah see you later Missy Marie Thomas,"and then she lost it and blushes as red as Tom Lucitors hair and then walks away only for me to then go towards the house and i start to look around in my back pack for my house keys when Julliana says,"Yo Diaz looking for these,"and then i find her holding up my house keys to the house and i glare at her and say,"Julliana can i have those back,"and she looks at me and says,"Nope not happening Diaz not happening,"and then i glare at her and then she smirks and darts off with my house keys and Lunar arrives and says,"Hey is the door unlocked by any chance,"and then i say,"Nope Jullianna just stole my house keys from me,"and then she hears and says,"Thats a bummer looks like were going to have to wait for your parents to come home,"and then me,Lunar and Mariposa are waiting for what feels like hours before mother arrives and she says,"Let me guess Julliana stole your house keys yet again Justin,"and then i say,"Yep she sure did mother she sure did,"and then we all enter the house only for me,Lunar and Mariposa to get started on our homework only for Missy Freaking Marie Thomas to call me on my cell phone and i answer and say,"Hello Justin Diaz speaking,"out front on the front porch and she says,"Oh hey Justin how you doing,"and then i lose it and stamer in the phone,"Um um i'm i'm doing just just fine Missy Marie Thomas,"and then Lunar notices and looses it and starts to laugh so hard that she sound like a younger version of Star and then she starts to then smirk before she starts to laugh like Marco does even though she is girl and then she accidently changes into Marco's Princess Turdina outfit and then she also reveals a pair of red devil horns on her red headband and she also puts on an all red hoodie and then she also then reveals her wand in her hands and then she starts to smirk like Princess Turdina to the point i gulp and then say,"Eeep,"in surprise and legit start to sweat like crazy only for Lunar to then reveal a Star like smirk and lean towards me on her elbows and then she smirks and then reveals Star signature puppy eye stare at me and i gulp and try to look away only but can't because she has me captivated by her stare and then she flicks her hair in a very Star Butterfly way and then she smirks like Star before she leans yet again towards me and then says,"So you like looking at me from what i see,"and then i open my mouth to speak but then like a dumb idiot go awestruck while looking at her and then i also start to go as red as her hoodie like crazy only for her to smirk and then give me a flashy Star like smile so much that I then feel my heart go boom and then i start to look in her eyes and see all the love in them for me and then i also feel myself think of her namesake for some reason only for us to stare at each other for so long that we both leaned in towards each other and then we both stare and then I look at her rosy red lips for a minute or two only for me to then put my lips against hers and start to kiss her like crazy only for her to curve her lips inward and start to kiss me back only for me to then feel her tounge slide in my mouth and start to mess with my tounge like crazy and then we both close our eyes then i feel my right hand slide in her hair and then i feel her right hand on my waist and her left in my hair tugging and pulling at it and then i move my lip to her jawline and start to kiss her jawline like crazy only for her to then say,"Oh my god does that feel so good,"and then i move my lips towards her neck and start to kiss her neck like crazy only for her to let a girly Star like giggle and then she moves her lips against mine and start to bit me lips like crazy to the point that i smirk and mange to leave a love bite on her neck only for her to giggle like Star to the point that she then reveals her wand and then say,"NARWHAL BLAST," and then i duck and the narwhals hit Ludo in the face and then she comes up to me and then she reveals a red hoodie and a pair of red devil headbands and she also then takes down her hair out of the ponytail to reveal Star like hair and then she starts to shoot random spells at Ludo and his Monster Team only for me to say,"HI YAH,"and legit karate Kick Bearicorn in the face and then i smirk only for Lobster Claw to back up from me and gulp and then i say,"HI YAH,"and karate punch Minotaur in the face only for him to then land on top of an injured Monster Giraffe and then Monster Giraffe groans from the extra weight and pain only for me to then karate sweep Potato Baby off of his feet and then me and Lunar look at each other then high five and then she twirls her wand in her hands only for Glossyark to come out of nowhere and eating pudding at that in front of me and Lunar and we both glare at Glossyark only for him to then disappear like magic and me and Lunar then notice Ludo and his Team of Monsters on the ground and then he glares at us and says,"I'll be back for the wand some dayyyyy,"Before he gets shoved into the portal by Lunar and then the monsters all step through the portal only for her to then twirl her wand yet again only for her wand to then transform and reveal Stars wand and we look at it in shock and then she picks it up and she twirls the wand in her hand only for David to come out of nowhere and head straight for Lunar and then stops in front of her and then takes off his glasses and then smirk and say,"So Lunar i want to ask you out to the blood moon ball,"and then she hears and says,"Noooo no no in a million times no now take your demon carriage with the dead horse and leave,"only for the horse to say,"Wait so i'm dead why didn't anyone tell me i was dead,"only for me to then chop off Davids left hand and he glares at me and i glare back only for Lunar to then say,"Noo noo nooo in a million times no David end of disscussion,"and i then i glare at David only for him to then say,"If you change your mind just ring this bell and i'll come for you Lunar,"and he hands her the bell and walks up to his demon carriage and then steps into and makes a portal and leave with his carriage and all but then Lunar says,"Am i so glad that is over with,"and then she walks up to me and then we both head into the house together only for as soon as we enter Braco Diaz Jr comes up to us and knocks us over and starts to lick us in our face and then i head upstairs into my bedroom and fall asleep while doing my Aglebra homework.

Lunars Pov

It was a normal Saturday at the Diaz household and i wake up and head the down the stairs and let out a cute Star like yawn only for everyone to hear and turn towards my direction and i then enter the kitchen and then make myself a bowl of Captin Blanche Suger Seed ceral and then try to eat only for Justin to smirk and grab the bowl and i glare at him only for him to stick out his tounge at me and give me the bowl back and then a girl comes out of nowhere and then she reveals to olive type skin tone, light brown hair and pale blue eyes and inverted orange triangles on her cheeks and then i go upstairs and head into Star's old bedroom and grab my hair brush and hum a tune that my mother taught me only for me to then look in my mirror and then notice a picture of me and mother when i was younger and i looked so happy epsacially my mom who was smiling and had her arms wrapped around me and then i put down my hair brush and then grab my locket which was a family heirloom from my mothers side of the family and open it up to look at a picture of me and my mother and then close it up afterwards only for me to then put the locket on and then head back downstairs only for me to then step on Braco Diaz the originals tail and then wham into Moon and then i notice Justin roll his eyes at me and i then regain my posture only for Cressida to notice me and then try to say something but can't and then i go upstairs and head into my bedroom and then grab my wand out of my back pack only for me to notice it still sadly looked like Star's and then twirl it in my hands only for Braco Diaz to notice and then perk his ears up in surprise when he notices me holding the wand in my hands and then i hum a tune that my mother taught me only for Braco to then recognize the tune in an instant and then perk his ears up only for me to then go towards my mirror and look at it only for it to then say,"Calling Mom,"and i hear and say,"Oh crap oh crap crap crap what to do what to do," and then i shut my bedroom door and the walk up to my mirror and notice that Mom was getting her hair done and she says,"Hello Lunar,"and i gulp and say,"Hey Mom,"only for her to roll her eyes and then give me a glare before she then says,"So the silver bell ball is this weekend Lunar,"and then i hear and say,"I know mom no need to remind me about it mom,"and then she glares at me before she clears her throat and says,"Yesh no need to get sarcastic about this topic Lunar,"only for me to hear and start to argue with her back and forth to the point that Pony Head hears all the way from outside but then me and mother still agrue with each other only for me to roll my eyes and hang up on her and then i legit reveal the wand of Mewni in front of Ludo and his team of monsters and he glares at me and then says,"ATTACKKKKK,"and i hear and burlt out,"NARWHAL BLAST,"and the narwhals legit blast Minotaur in the face and then he groans and whams into a tree and passes out cold only for me to say,"HONEY BEE TORNADO SWARM,"and the Honey Bee's attack Potato Baby like crazy to the point he whams into a pole and passes out cold in front of Missy Marie Thomas and then i say out loud,"WARNICORN STAMPEDE,"and Warnicors legit come out of nowhere headed straight towards Lobster Claw's who says,"AHHH,"in surprise before he darts off only for me to glare at Ludo outta of breath and he glares at me only for me to then say,"TOP HAT SPIDER MACHINE GUN," and the spider comes out of nowhere and glares at Monster Girrafe before he starts to attack him like crazy only for my cheek marks to glow and then so does the wand of Mewni and then Ludo and his team gulp and start to back up slowly and away from me only for Missy to notice and gulp and try to get outta of here but then without meaning to i reveal my Butterfly form and then i also reveal a pair of wings on each side of me and also reveal a set of two extra arms and then Missy says,"Whattt,"and then i notice Justin Diaz and smirk only for him to notice me and say,"Ahhhh,"in surprise only for me to grab him and smirk and start to mess around with him like crazy only for him to gulp and then say,"Eeeep,"in surprise before i then start to web him like crazy only for him to then say,"Hey not cool not cool at all,"before i legit come up to him and then Jasper and he notices and gulps and starts to whistle like crazy and start to walk away only for me to notice him and grab him by the collar of his shirt and then fling him against a wall and start to web him like crazy only for Janna to notice and say,"Oh no not all over again not happening all over again could my day get any worse than this,"and then i grab Felix Butterfly Diaz and then he says,"Uh could you let go of me or what,"and then i hear but glare at him only for him to gulp and then notice me in my Mewberty form and say,"Crap i did not just say what i just said to a girl going for Mewberty man i defintely for sure made her mad at me man probally shouldn't have done that,"and then i hear and then glare at him before i fling him against a wall so hard that he groans from the impact and then faints in my arms and i snicker and then start to web him like crazy only for Cressida to notice and then she says,"Whattt is this how my Mewberty is going to look like man i defintely do not want to go through Mewberty,"and then she notices her brother passed out cold and in a web of Purple and Blue and then he jolts up all of a sudden and looks around wildly for a hot minute before he then notices what i did to him and he groans and says,"Great just great i'm totally stuck to a freaking wall man did this day just get any worse,"and then he groans yet again and says,"Ow why does my head hurt so baddd ouch,"and then he groans again and then he gets his right arm unstuck and then he starts to rub his forehead in surprise only for him to groan and then faint only for me to then perk my Cat like ears in surprise and then i notice Luna my mother going through Mewberty before we glare at each other to the point i then go to her brother and start to mess around with him like crazy only for her to then randomly throw a beam of magic at me and then i see and throw a beam of magic straight back at her and she dodges it and glares at me only for us to then start yelling random things at each other to the point Pony Head to notice and say,"Whatt the heck is it me or did two people who are going through Mewberty agruing with each other over boys man i must be going crazy,"and then me and Luna glare at each only for Moon to notice and say,"Welp i'm just going to stay out of this,"and she trys to leave but is stopped by Luna who throws a desk at me a freaking desk and i fly outta of the way and it whams into the side of the Diaz household only for Mr and Mrs. Diaz to come outside and say,"Oh come on seriously a desk outta of all things crashed through our window not cool,"and then i hear and glare at them to the point i throw a random locker at Luna my mother who flys out of the way but then a,"Boom,"sound is heard and then hear a familiar voice which sounded like Star say,"OUCHHHHH OWWWWWWWW OUCHHHH,"only for me and Luna my mother to hear and gulp and start to whistle like crazy only for the person to say,"CAN'T BREATH OH MY GOSH CAN'T BREATH,"and then faint in front of Cressida who notices only for Star to then start to whimper in pain and then groan and moan out loud from all of the pain only for her to then gasp and start to clutch her chest and wheeze like crazy only for her arm to then go from her chest to her side and dangle only for her chest to stop coming up and down only for Janna to notice and rush towards Star and start to do CPR on her only for Star chest to start to rise up and down but Janna hears no heartbeat and then she does mouth to mouth and then goes back to doing chest compressions on Star only for Star to let out a gasp and sit up and open up her eyes and say,"Um whattttttttttttttttttt happened,"only for Janna to then sit down on the ground trying to regain her breath from doing CPR on Star only for Star to then notice a strand of Gray in her hair and say,"Uhhhh why do i have a gray strand in my hair,"only for her to pull out a mirror but then shierk in surprise when she notices her right leg is bleeding like crazy and then she faints only for her to then bolt up and open up her eyes and look around like crazy only for her her to calm down and then say,"Oh man this place looks a hot mess,"and then she notices me and Luna my mother going through Mewberty and then says,"Um is it me or do i see two people going through Mewberty,"and then me and mother glare at each other to the point that i grab Felix Butterfly Diaz and then he lets out a moan in surprise and then he lets out a groan and then open up his eyes but then notice me and say,"Uhhh hi there,"and then he realizes what he says and starts to blush like crazy only for me to smirk and then start to mess around with his hair to the point he then loses it and totally goes as red as Tom Lucitor's hair and then he reveals a Butterfly form and then flies in my direction and then starts to mess around with my hair to the point that we both let our wings touch each others wing and then we both start to kiss like crazy only for his teeth to leave a lovebite on my neck and he smirks and then we both untransform and then fall in a big pile of Blue and Purple Cat faces and Phoenix feathers and then we both pass out only for Luna to then head straight in Cals direction and then faint and land in a pile of Purple and Blue Crescent moons only for me and Felix to wake up and we both say,"Uhhhhh,"when we notice each other only for him to notice our Mewberty Marks combined and then he realizes he chose me as his future Princess and then i notice and then realize i chose him as my future King of Mewni and we both then say in unison,"Um what happened to this place,"and then Justin snickers and says,"Well three people and Mewberty is not a really good sight to see,"only for me,Felix and Luna to hear and say,"What did you just say three people went through Mewberty today man did this day get so weird,"and then we all then feel cramps and then we all say,"Seriously now we have to deal with puberty not cool,"and then Felix says in his puberty voice,"Man man man did my day just get any better,"and then he hears his voice and says,"Wow did my voice just sound weird,"and then me and Luna hear and we look at each other and then i snap at Justin for no reason to the point that he says,"Yesh no need to yell at me sit down and relax for a while,"and then i glare at him to the point that he says,"Oh snap it that time of month already isn't Lunar yesh shouldn't have said that,"and then once i hear him say that i gulp and then try to say something but couldn't because he is right it is already that time of month and then i feel a cramp and then feel a headache and realize that you know what is gonna start soon only for me to then feel uncomfortable all of a sudden and then I snap at Mariposa for no reason and she says,"Welp definitely not gonna make her mad for the next three to five days,"and then I hear and realize i'm gonna be like this for the next three to five days and then i stalk past Justin Diaz only for him to then stare at me like crazy to the point that Felix goes up to him and gets in Justin face and glares at him and says,"She is mine now back off,"before he walks away and then i hear Felix say that and so does Star and Star says,"Welp that just got really weird,"and then Felix comebacks and goes up to David Lucitor and glares at him before a portal open ups and out steps out a tired and worn down looking Hekapoo and she goes up to me and then says in my ears for only me to hear,"Princess you need to go back to Mewni no-,"but she gets cut off by a random demon who has Reddish,Brown hair,Tan skin tone,right cheek mole,black demon shaped pointed arrows and green eyes and she smirks at me and says out loud,"So you must be the Princess of Mewni nice to meet you,"and i hear and snap at her in a very rude way,"Oh yeah what do you want,"only for her to smirk and then start to attack me like crazy only for me to then reveal the wand of Mewni and say,"NARWHAL BLAST,"and Narwhals come outta of nowhere headed straight in her direction and she smirks and deflects them in an instant only for her to let out a high pitched set of evil laughter and then she throws a fireball so hard at me that Justin Diaz gets in my way and ends up getting hit instead by the fireball and he sways so hard that he collapses on the ground in front of me and then he groans from the pain and then faints only for the demon to say,"Yes yes yes mortal down woo hoo,"only for me to glare at her and then without meaning to transform into my Butterfly form and then start to attack her like crazy only for us to notice were on Mewni and then i gasp when i see that it looks like a war is going on here and then my mother Luna gets hit in the chest with a fireball so hard that she starts to sway and then she hits the ground only for her to try to get up but fall yet again and she then gives up and then stops trying to get up from off of the ground and then she notices me looking at her with this shocked look on my face only for her to then faint only for me to then get so angry that without meaning to i blast Ludo off of his feet along with Mina Loveberry who was about to attack Sir Higgs only for my mother to wake up slowly only for her to then groan and then stand up and start to attack Mina like crazy to the point that the demon who hurt Justin Diaz to then say,"Noo no nooooo not my parents noooooo,"only for me to notice her mother who looks so much like my great grandmother lying on the ground surrounded by her own blood only for me to hear the person who i found lying on the ground come up to me and smile in her ghost form and say,"I'm so proud of you Lunar my great great granddaughter so so proud,"only for her to then disappear and as soon as she does i realize that i just lost my great great grandmother today only for me to then run away into the forest of certain death and then start to cry over the fact that i just found out who my great great grandmother was and that she was also dead which means that i'm part demon,human,cat and mewman only for me to then groan and then reveal demon like horns on my head only for me to come out of nowhere on Mewni with my demon horns on top of my head only for me to reveal sharplike demon teeth when i smile only for Felix to then start screaming for no reason and then he still is screaming his head off only for demon horns to appear on top of his head and he reveals sharp demon like teeth only for him to stop screaming only for Mariposa Diaz to then scream and reveal demon horns and sharp like demon teeth and then my mother in the distance starts to scream all of a sudden only for her to stop screaming only for Cressida Butterfly Diaz to start screaming for no reason only for her to stop but then Angie Diaz starts to scream for no reason only for Buff Frog to hear and say,"What is with all the screaming I heard more than once today,"only for Jupiter my younger sister who was one year younger than me shout more like scream,"STOP PLEASE STOP PLEASE STOPPPPPP,"but then she comes out of nowhere with blood covered all over her and tears streaming from her eyes only for her to then puck all of a sudden and then she whimpers in pain only for her to then notice mother and then faint in front of our mother only for mother to then notice and try not to let out a gasp at the sight of Jupiter with blood all over her and everything only for mother cheek marks to go a very dark purple and crack in the middle only for tears to prick the corner of her eyes only for her to then get so mad that she reveals the wand of Mewni and charges straight at Toffee only for Toffee to back up in surprise when he notices the Queen of Mewni just come out of nowhere only for her to then say one of Eclispa's spell out loud and point the wand at Toffee and cast the spell and then his right middle finger gets cursed off by mother only for him to try to grow it back but then the finger disappears only for Rasticore to notice and then say,"Um i'm just gonna leave and not come back ever again,"and then he leaves only for mother to then realize what she just done to Toffee and then back up slowly away from Toffee only for him to glare at her and she whams into a tree and faints with her cheek marks still looking the same from when sister was injured only for me to then notice and feel myself say,"NARWHAL BLAST,"and then Narwhals hit Ludo in the face only for Jupiter to wake up and then sit up only for her to look at me and try to say something but can't and it was three weeks later and mother still hasn't woken up from her Coma only for father to come out of nowhere and then he comes up to me with this sad look in his eyes only for me to then realize why he looks sad only for me to walk to mother and we hug only for her to whisper,"I'm so Proud of you and i love you Lunar my time is slowly coming to an end which means your time as Queen is already approaching tell your father and sister i love each and everyone of them no matter the situation,"only for her to then use her last breath and her eyes start to fade to a very light almost gray like color and then I lose it and start to cry like crazy only for it was two days later and I'm walking towards the throne room while wearing a coronation offite and some princessy type shoes only for me to stop in front of Hekapoo who had my Queen Crown in her hands and then she walks up to me and then puts the crown on top of my head only for her to walk back to where she was standing but then i see my people look at me and then i smile only for it was the next day and i was walking around Mewni only for me to bump into Felix but he then sees me wearing the Queen crown of Mewni and then he goes into awestruck mode and starts to stand there like a fool would and mess around with his zipper on his Red Hoodie only for him to then say,"Uhhh ummm,"only for him to start to blush like crazy and then he drops his phone by accident on the ground only for him not to notice but then he walks up to me and launches his lips on mine only for me to kiss him back and then he starts to mess around with my hair only for me to tug his hair in response only for i was now an adult and he comes up to me and gets down on one knee and then reveals a black box with a very pretty ring in it and then he looks in my eyes and takes a deep breath and then says,"Lunar Marie Cat you make me the happiest person that you made me today so will you do the honor of marrying me,"only for me to hear and then say,"YES YES Yes i will marry you,"and then he walks up to me and slides the ring on my finger only for now it was two weeks later and Felix was in the process of being crowned King when Eclipsa interrupts but then she notices Felix being crowned the King of Mewni and then everyone turns and starts to glare at her only for her to leave and then Felix feels the Crown be placed on his head and then he notices me flash a happy Star like smile and then he smiles back at me only for him to then walk out in plain view in Mewni while flashing of the Crown with the purple gem in the middle off only for him to also reveal a king type offite only a king would wear and then he goes towards the castle of Mewni only for Higgs to notice and then she saults at him by bowing like a proper knight would only for him to notice but then he walks towards the throne room and then he opens the door up only for me to notice and then we leave the throne room only for him to then notice a severant come nearby but then he trips over a water mess and then the drinks fly off the tray and then the red wine accidently goes all over Felix King offite to the point Felix looks like he abouts to yell only for me to then shoot a glare at him and he notices and calms down in an instant only for it was now the next day and he was yelling at King Tom and then Tom yells back at Felix only for me and Jackie to glare at each other and then arrive on earth arguing with each other to the point that Felix comes out of portal along with Tom only for Felix to then randomly insult Tom only for Tom to then yell at Felix an insult only for me and Jackie to then shout and yell random things at each other only for Felix to then randomly start to throw beams of magic at Tom like crazy only for Tom to throw a random fireball at Felix only for Cressida to notice but then say,"Uh hi Felix,'only for him to say in a very angry Marco Diaz tone,"Not now Cressida not now i'm kinda off busy here at this very second,"only for us Butterflies and Lucitors to glare at each other only for me and Felix to go through a portal back to Mewni only now it was five days later and i start to throw up like crazy only for Felix to notice and then he kisses my hair only for it was now a week later and I'm talking to Felix with a small baby bump showing only for us to be in our room and were cuddling with each.

Felix Pov

I'm walking on Mewni wearing my King crown only for Aunt Mariposa to come out of nowhere but she notices the crown I'm wearing only for me to then bump into someone and my crown slides somewhat down my face only for the person to reveal to be River Butterfly Johanson my grandfather only for me to then reach and grab my crown and then put it back on top of my head the right way only for me to bump into someone else only for my crown to then completly slide off my head and hit the ground in front of me only for the person to then notice me reaching for my crown off the ground, only for the person to then hand me my crown and smirk and then dart off before i can say something only for me to then put my crown back on only for me to then walk in the direction headed towards the castle of Mewni only for me to then go walking towards the gates only for me to enter but then get taclked to the ground in a big hug by my wife Lunar only for me to then let out a chuckle and then hug her back only for us to then head inside only for her to then flick her tail in my face before she walks off only for me to then head towards the Throne room only for me to wham into somebody and then we both hit the ground and land on our butts but then the person happens to be Higgs and she says,"Sorry about that your Majesty wasn't paying any attention to where i was going,"only for us to then stand up only for me to enter the throne room only for the meeting to the end and i leave the throne room with this expression on my face like that was the most boring meeting ever only for me to then find myself fighting Mina while riding on Sir Runes a Lot who happened to be my mothers old Warnicorn at one point and wearing a king type of batle armor with a sword in my hand only for me to then charge towards Mina only for me to then slash her arm only for her to glare at me but then i start to charge towards only for a portal sound to be heard and i look in the direction the portal was opened at only for Hunter Loud who was a new villian to attack me only for me to then say,"Whoa whoa,"and then fall off Sir Runes a Lot only for me to hit the ground but then yell in pain when i feel my left shoulder dislocate it self only for me to get back up on my feet and then hop on Sir Runes a Lot only for Elizabeth my younger sister to notice and then i straighten my crown only for Mariposa to notice but before she can say something Hekapoo comes up to me and says,"Your Majesty their might be a slight problem,"only for me to glare at her before i notice what she means and notice a lot of my knights down and not fighting only for me to then notice Lunar who was on the ground wimpering in pain only for me to get so mad that i charge at Hunter and start to attack him like crazy only for him to then glare at me but then he notices the crown i'm wearing and gulps in surprise only for it was now a week later and one of my knights decided to betray me and Lunar only for me to then shout at Hekapoo for no reason only for Cressida to notice and then she is about to say something only for me to then enter my royal bedroom only for me to hear a explosion type sound and then leave my bedroom only for me to notice Mewni was under attack yet again by Hunter only for me to then go towards the knight training grounds only for Higgs to notice and then i walk up to her and tell her what is happening only for her to hear and she and the knights start to attack like crazy only for me and Lunar to both come out of nowhere while in our royal Butterfly form only for us to look at each other and then nod and say,"NARWHAL BLAST,"and a big set of Narwhals come out of nowhere headed straight for Hunter only for Higgs and Hekapoo to notice and start to snicker like crazy only for me and Lunar to then throw beams of magic like crazy at the poor people who was helping out Hunter down below only for me to then have an idea pop in my head and my cheek marks turn into light bulbs only for me and Lunar to then combine our powers and then attack Hunter like crazy only for us to attack so hard he whams into a tree and faints from the impact only for my crown to then flash off in the sun on top of my head only for Justin Diaz to notice and then try to say something but Lunar comess up to me and starts to nuzzle me like crazy only my breath to hitch and me to blush like crazy only for her to smirk and then look up at me through sedectives eyes only for me to notice and try to say something but she then corners me against a wall and starts to bat her eyelashes like crazy to the point without thinking i launch my lips against hers only for to let out a muffle eep in surprise only for her to melt into the kiss only for our wings to then buzz with excitement only for us to then legit kiss in front of Julliana only for her to notice but before she can say something i mark Lunars neck with my signature love bite mark only for her to then notice but then we both end up cuddling and kissing each other in the throne room on my mother and grandmothers old throne only for Meteora to notice and then leave the throne room only for Aunt Mariposa to notice and then she leaves only for Higgs to come up to me and say,"Um your majesty we found out which of the knights betrayed Mewni,"only for me to hear and give her a look that says go on only for to then say the name of Selena Diaz who was my aunt and twin sister of Justin Diaz and she comes up to me and gives me a dirty look before she reveals a sword and starts to attack me like crazy only for me to say,"Ahhh,"when i feel a sharp pain go through my right arm only for her to then grin in a very sick way only for her to then dart past me and then she swings her sword and it grazes the skin of Higgs before she leaves the palace only for me to go after her along with the knights of Mewni and then i notice her and try to shout stop but Higgs gives me a look and i nod and then we start to surround her only for her to notice and then try to escape only for me to wrap an arm around her and she notices only for her to try to wiggle free from my grip but she then sighs before she goes limp in my arms only for the knights to make a path to let Higgs through only for her to walk in mine and Selena direction and then stop in front of us but then Selena notices and puts her head down in shame and disgrace only for me to keep an arm around so she can't try to escape our clutches only for Selena to glare up at me and then i see but keep my royal frown on only for her to notice and then she notices all the knights glare or frown at her only for her to then put her head back down in shame only for Sir Selena Diaz to then realize that she betrayed the whole kingdom of Mewni by siding with Mina Loveberry of all people only for her to then realize she betrayed her family of all people only for Me and Lunar to glare at her and she notices and then she looks down at the ground in shame at what she done only for her to then realize she probably was going to be kicked off or worse put in the dungeons of Mewni to serve her punishment only for her to then look up at me with this sorry look on her face but i ignore it and glare at her with a frown plastered on face only for her to try to dart off but Higgs notices and grabs her only for me and Lunar to then notice and then Eclispa notices the knights and the Queen and King of Mewni in the middle of Mewni but before she can say something Selena does what any villivan would do and slash Higgs in her right arm only for Higgs to let her go in surprise only for Selena to try and escape but Hekapoo notices and opens up a portal in front of Selena only for her to notice and then turn around and try to run off yet again only for Higgs her boss to say,"DON'T LET HER ESCAPE GET HER,"only for Selena to notice the knights charge straight at her and then she ducks only for the knight to bump into a pole and then collapse only for Selena to notice and smirk and try to open up a portal but is stopped by Hekapoo who happened to reveal a pair of dimensional scissors only for Selena to notice and then she comes up to me but before she can attack Katrina Buff Frog does and she whams Selena into a tree only for Selena to faint and then she groans from the pain.

Roxi Lynn Butterfly Diaz Pov

I was waking up when I hear what sounds like mother arguing with Higgs like crazy only for me to leave my bedroom but then i wham into somebody only for the person to then rub their forehead in surprise only for me to then straighten my crown on top of my head only for me to me to then bump Mother and her crown slides off and hits the ground and so does mine and we both bend down and try to grab our crown but grab the wrong one and then we both notice and then switch crowns only for me to put the Princess crown of Mewni on my head only for someone with orange inverted triangles to notice but before she can say something my dad comes out of nowhere and he whams into Manfred only for his crown to slide off and onto the floor only for him to notice and grab it and put it back on top of his head and then he stands up only for him to then wham into Higgs when he trys to walk away only for his crown to slide off his head a little bit but kinda of stay in place at the same exact time only for him to then mess up his somewhat already messed up hair in the process only for him to then fix his crown and he glares at Higgs and Manfred only for now it was an hour later and Mewni was under attack by Hunter Loud and Roxi Demon only for father to then come out of nowhere while riding on Sir Runes a Lot and he yells,"ATTACK,"only for him and and mother and the knights of Mewni including Higgs to the charge more like run up towards Hunter and Roxi only for me to come out of nowhere while riding on Chancey my great great great grandmothers Pig Goat only for Higgs and my parents to notice and then smirk when they see Chancey in action only for me to then reveal the wand of Mewni and the say,"NARWHAL BLAST,"only for Hunter and Roxi to hear and try to back up but get blasted in the face by the Narwhals only for father to smirk and reveal his fathers old sword El Chopo only for Higgs to notice, smirk and then say,"Yeah now thats more like it with El Chopo around nobody can get away now yeah,"only for father to hear and roll his eyes and then he glares at Hunter and then he makes his or i should say grandmothers Warnicorn charge straight towards Hunter only for for him to then get flung of the Warnicorn and onto the ground only for him to groan and try to get up but is struggling to get back up only for Hunter to notice and smirk but father is still struggling to get back up again only for him to then groan and stop trying to get back up from off of the ground only for Higgs to notice and roll her eyes and help him up and onto his feet only for him to then notice what Higgs was doing and then he grabs El Chopo only for him to then twirl it in his hands only for Candy his dragon cycle to burst out of the clearing and then he hops on Candy only for Star to come out of a portal only for father to then come out of nowhere while riding a dragon cycle only for his hair to then be noticiable in the sunlight and his eyes were narrowed at Hunter only for Candy to then snort fire out of his nosterials and he then unfold his wings only for him to take to the sky and do a dive and then fold his wings only for father to then raise El Chopo and slash at Hunter only for Hunter to say,"Ahh,"in surprise and grab his right arm only for Candy to then land on the ground and he snorts only for father to smirk and then he trys to flick a piece of hair outta of his eyes only for Chancey to look up at me and i smirk and he notices and snorts and starts to paw the ground in front of him only for him to then charge straight towards Hunter only for Higgs to notice and then she smirks only for me to say,"WARNICORN STAMPEDE,"only for Hunter to say,"AHH,"in surprise and then trys to get away from the Warnicorns but then gets thrown to the ground by the Warnicorns only for Nachos to come out of nowhere but she is legit acting weird and everything to the point she attacks Higgs for no reason only for her to then glare at father before she legit reveals dragon eggs off to everyone only for Hekapoo to come out of nowhere and she trys to get Nachos but Nachos wraps her tail around her eggs and she then lays down and still cover her eggs only for one of the eggs to crack and break and then the newborn dragoncycle comes out of nowhere and she is looking around only for her to let out a wail only for Nachos to hear and grab the newborn dragoncycle and start to give it love and some comfort only for Nachos to then smother the young one with all sorts of dragon kisses only for all of us to notice and we all say,"Ahh so cute,"only for the young one to then try to walk on its own but Nacho notices and she grips the young one tail gently and helps her stand up only for Hekapoo to notice but before she can say something Nachos lets go and her daughter takes a step foreward but she falls down only for Nachos to give her a slight nudge and her daughter stands back up only for her to notice me and make her way towards me only for everyone to notice and Nachos daughter stops in front of me and looks up at me with a special look in her eyes only for Nachos daughter to then shove me on her only for father to notice but then Nachos daughter unfolds her wings and we take off into the sky only for me to say,"Woo hoo yeah wooo hooo,"only for Cressida to notice a girl that looks like she is fourteen years old riding on a dragoncycle only for Nachos daughter to then land right next to Nachos only for me to hop off but before i can walk away Nachos daughter grabs ahold of me with her tail only for Higgs to notice and so does Hekapoo and they both whisper,"She definitely has a dragoncycle for sure now,"only for Nachos daughter to look up at me and i notice the sad look in her eyes only for me to then stroke and pet her only for her to then notice and rub her head against my side only for Nachos other eggs start to crack and make noise only for Nachos to move aside and as soon as she does eight more newborn dragoncycle start to wail and whine like crazy only for Nachos to then go up towards her babies and they notice and start to surround her like crazy to the point that Mother and Father notice and we all decide to leave Nachos alone with her babies only for Nachos to then notice Candy come up towards her and they start to nuzzle each other and then stop and look at the babies with so much proud and love in their eyes only for Nachos to then growl at a wild Manticar and get in front of her babies to the point Hekapoo notices and is about to say something when Nachos swipes her tail at the Manticar only for her to then growl yet again but very dangerously to the point that her babies get scared and start to wail like crazy only for Candy to go up to then and try to calm them down but it doesn't work because their wails start to get louder to the point that a very femanie voice says,"Hey Mom did you just here that,"only for Star to say,"Yeah i just heard where is the noise coming from anyway,"only for Nachos to then notice one of her babies go missing to the point she frantically starts to look around like crazy only for Star to notice Nachos come out of nowhere but Nachos ignores her and is still looking around with this very worried look on her face only for Nachos to hear what sounds like one of her babies crying and she dashes in that direction only for her to then notice her baby was cornered by what looked like a Hydra only for Nachos instincts to kick in and she darts in between the Hydra and grabs her baby by the scruff and then she darts in between the Hydra only for Nachos to set her baby down once they were both safe and then she notices a Manticar looking at her baby with this hungry look on his face only for her to then frantically grab her baby by the scruff and she then starts to fire her wheels up and then she turns around and darts off only for the Manticar to follow and she looks behind her and notices to the point she throws her baby aside and then gets ready to attack but before she can the Manticar does and he throws her against a rock only for her to then realize that her baby was in danger to the point she lets out a single of terror and distress and Mariposa hears and says,"Is that Nachos i hear i think she is in trouble,"and Mariposa darts off and tries to find Nachos only for Nachos to let out another cry of terror and distress to the point that Hekapoo and Higgs hear and they look at each other and nod and then dart off in that direction only for Nachos to scoot herself towards her baby and try to protect her baby only for Hekapoo to notice Nachos and how she looks very tired and beat up only for Nachos to then reveal what she is trying to protect only for Hekapoo and Higgs to notice and they gasp and say,"Is that a baby dragoncycle no way so cool,"but then they notice a Manticar in the distance and Hekapoo snatches up the baby dragoncycle while Higgs grabs Nachos and they both come out of nowhere only for the baby draagoncycle to squeal and let out a wail of hunger and distress only for Nachos to hear and she tries to go towards the baby dragoncycle only for Hekapoo and Higgs to notice what she is doing and Hekapoo sets the baby dragoncycle down and it darts towards Nachos and starts to snuggle within the fur of Nachos only for it to poke its head out and then wail and wail and wail to the point that Hekapoo notices that Nachos eyes were glazed over and she and Higgs gasp in shock and confusion only for Hekapoo and Higgs come out of nowhere but with Hekapoo carrying what looked like a small and very tiny baby dragoncycle in her arms and its wailing like crazy only for it to then wimper from the cold while wailing only for Moon Butterfly to notice what Hekapoo was holding in her arms and then she says,"Is that what i think that is Hekapoo,"and Hekapoo nods her head only for Moon to then start to mess around with the baby dragoncycle never seeing one before in her entire lifetime only for Star to then notice what her mother was around with and she then goes up to the baby dragoncycle and she starts to mess around with it only for Star to let a giggle when it tries to chase its tail only for me to come out of nowhere but flick my Marco styled bangs out of my eyes but then they go back into my eyes only for me to then realize that what i'm doing is not gonna work at all only for me to also reveal my green hazel eye color i inherited from grandmother and Moons Light Blue almost Sliver hair color and tan skin tone with right cheek mole only for me to then reveal Purple Aces on my cheeks only for Moon to notice a girl with her hair color come out of nowhere and it was now a week later and i'm walking around on Mewni while wearing the Princess Crown of Mewni only for me to bump into Great Great Great Great Aunt Etheria and we glare at each other only for me to then bump into Meteora and she notices who hair color i have and tries to say something but before she does i stalk off and then i was arguing with Higgs while using Moon's petty and somewhat rude attitude only for me to then say,"Fine,"like Moon and stalk off only for me to bump into George Lucitor son of Tom and Jackie only for me to glare at him and then i say,"Hey watch where you going,"only for him to hear what sounded like Moons tone of voice and he looks around but then notices me and roll his eyes and then he walks off only for me to yell like Moon,"UGG YOUR SO RUDE SIR,"only for everyone to hear and start to snicker and whisper to each other like crazy only for him to hear what i said and he get so mad that he ummmmmmmm says,"WHOEVER SAID THAT MESSED WITH THE WRONG PERSON,"only for me to hear and burst out laughing like Moon does to the point that Eclispa hears but before she can wonder what Moon is up too i come out of nowhere laughing my butt off in front of Higgs only for her to roll her eyes and glare at my fading form only for me to stop laughing but then bump into Count Mildrew the third and he looks so much like Count Mildrew the first but then i notice and try to say something but he notices who i am and bows and then says,"Hello Princess,"only for Eclipsa to bear and before she can ask him what he meant by that I then say so much like Moon,"Hello Count Mildrew the third,"only for Eclispa to hear and realize his grandfather is Count Mildrew the first only for us to start talking only for us to arrive at the Castle and he notices and then he smirks only for me to roll my eyes at him but then my sister Lilianna comes out of nowhere but she reveals Moons bangs but they are Reddish brown,fair skin tone like Grandmother and Pink Diamonds on her cheeks and lavender eye color like Great Great Great Great Grandmother Comet only for her to the hum silently like Comet did and then she is working on a painting like Great Great Great Great Great Grandmother Lyric does only for her to then reveal a paint brush in her hands and then she sets it down only for her to then hum yet again in a calm Comet like tone only for the both of us to be walking around on Mewni only for her to then start to hum very quietly like Comet does only for Moon to hear and feel tears prick the corner of her eyes at that thought of her mother only for River to notice and then he hugs her only for Eclispa to notice and smile at the sight only for Moon to notice my hair and so does River and they let out a gasp at the sight of my hair color only for River to look between me and Moon only for him to notice who i look like only for her to look at me in confusion when she notices my hair color was so much like hers only for Etheria to come out of nowhere but gasp in shock in confusion when she notices me and Moon who have the same exact hair color only for Hertude Butterfly to notice how i look so much like Comet Butterfly his own sister exepct for my eye color and cheek marks and right cheek mole only for Dave Lucitor and Pony Head who is Liliac Pony Head father to notice i look so much like and gasp in shock and look at each other and start to whisper to each other only for Mina to notice who i look so much like and then all the really older royals start to talk and whisper to each including Moon who was talking to Etheria by the way it looked about this only for me to then realize they were looking at me while talking epasically Moon who had this still somewhat shocked look on her face only for Felicty to stare at me all of a sudden to the point that my sister notices and trys to hide her hair color but they notice who she looked so much like exacpt for her hair color and eyes and the color of her cheek marks and they all look at both me and Lillana in shock at the sight of this only for Moon to realize we were direct descendents of hers and River's and then Stars grandfather on her mothers side to notice who i looked so much like and he trys not to cry only for Moon to notice her dad finally decided to show up after all these years after he disappeared and she runs up to him and starts to hug him only for him to notice and hug her back only for Moon to look up at him with tears in her eyes and then he notices and looks at her with tears of joy in his eyes only for them to both hug and then i hear Moon whisper,"I missed you so so much dad so so much,"and then he looks at her and whispers back,"I know Moon i know i missed you so much Moon my sweet but now all grown daughter,"and then Moon lets her tears of joy show in her face only for Marmalade to notice and then he hugs her only for her to hug him back but then Moon and Marmalade look each other in the eyes only for Moon to lose it and tell him what happened to mother only for him to hear and he hugs Moon with tears in his eyes only for Felicty to notice who Moon was hugging and so did Hertude and they both gasp in shock only for Etheria to finally notice her sister husband after all these years and she also gasps only for Marmalalde to hear Moon talk about her daughter and everything only for him to then whisper,"I have a granddaughter Moon oh my gosh i hadn't realized i been gone for such a long long time,"only for Marmalade to then realize he needed to talk to River and get to know him better and so he Riiver were talking only for Cressida to notice and she notices Moon and says,"Grandma,"and run up to Moon and hug her only for Marmalade to notice and Moon gives him a look and then she says,"Cressida there is somebody that i want you to meet,"and then Marmalade goes up to Cressida and introduces himself only for Cressida to then start to hug him and only for her to realize he is her Great Great Grandfather from her mothers side of the family and then she hugs him like crazy to the point that Moon notices how Cressida looked so happy and everything only for Marmalade to smile and look at his Great Great Granddaughter with this happy look on his face only for Cressida to then hug him yet again only for him to notice and he then realizes she acts so much like Comet did when they were younger only for him to smile at the happy memory only for Cressida to then smirk like he does and he notices and smirks back only for Cressida to then start to tickle him like crazy but he grins and tickles her back only for Moon and River to notice but before they can say something Cressida and Marmalade all of a sudden start to snicker like crazy only for them both to high five and then Marmalade says in Cressida ear,"So i want you to go up to your Great Great Great Aunt Etheria and give her one and one Marmalade style hug while smirking,"only for her to nod and put a devil smirk on her face and go towards Etheria and then hug her as soon as she does Etheria glares at Cressida but Cressida starts to smirk so much Marmalade to the point Etheria notices and glares at Marmalade but he ignores the glare and he gives Cressida a look like good job or something like that to the point Etheria notices that they both had planned for this happen and everything only for Cressida to smirk and think now Etheria can't say she hasn't been hugged before because for once she has been hugged by someone for once only for me to notice and smirk so much like Moon to the point Lillana notices and glares at me with Celena the shy's signature yet rare glare only for all the older Butterflies to notice and start to whisper yet again only for me to then be so much like Moon and now i was attacking Toffee like Moon did when she was younger only for him to glare at me only for me to then say,"WARNICORN STAMPEDE,"only for Toffee to hear and side step and the spell hits an unsuspecting Ludo only for him to glare at me but before he can say something i say,"NARWHAL BLAST,"and the Narwhals hit Toffee in the face and he glares at me and i glare back at him only for me to flick my hair so much like Moon Butterfly only for me to walk up to the castle and the doors open and i step through only for me to hear two people giggling and snickering like crazy only for me to hear father say,"So me you in a bedroom,"only for mother to her and they both leave the Throne room but before thy can go anywhere father corners mother against a wall and he smirks before he starts to kiss her neck and jawline like crazy only for her to let out a set of high pitched girly giggles only for father to then accidentally touch her Mewberty wings and i hear a buzzing sound and so does he but he and mother smirks only for it was later in the day and my mother was wearing a tank top with her mewberty Wings showing off only for Mariposa to come out of a portal and notice and she is about to say something when my father comes out of nowhere his hair all wet from the shower and wearing no shirt and i notice the Sixteen pack abs he has only for Mariposa to notice who it was and before she can say something he also reveals how toned out he looks and flexes his arms and shows off some muscles only for Cressida along with Elizabeth to come out of a portal but stand there like fools and hearts coming out of their eyes only for him to notice mothers reaction and give her a flirty smile and flirty eyes only for her to notice and start to blush like crazy only for him to also reveal his really good looking hair off only for Mariposa and the rest of us to all let out lovey dovey sighs only for me to start to twirl my hair and so doe mother only for Cressida and Elizabeth to twirl their hair along with Mariposa only for Julliana come out of nowhere but then starts to twirl her hair like crazy but he ignores them and it was now the next day at Echo Creek,California Beach and he was showing off how good looking he looked but me and mother were talking with him when a bunch of people pass us and talk about him like crazy but he ignores and me and father smirk and we both go up to a volleyball court and he reveals a volleyball and he throws the ball only for me to smirk and then fire it start back at him only for him to notice and try to hit it but he ends up tripping over moms leg and landing on top of her and she notices and smirks and tries to mess around with him but he then stands and grabs the ball only for him to launch start towards me and run back while looking at and then trip at the last minute but still end up hitting it and he dives and launches it back towards me but it hits the top of Tom Lucitors head and he gets so mad that he throws the fireball so hard back towards my father and he tries to hit it but Tom smirks and goes back to doing whatever the heck he was doing before that had happened ever happened and me and dad look at each and i launch the ball at him so hard that he ends up getting bruised in the process on his right arm where the ball hit him at.


	3. Chapter 3

Roxi Lynn Butterfly Diaz Pov

I was talking to my mom when my dead Grandmother/Aunt ghost came up to me and mother with this happy yet sad look on her face and then i notice the lifeless look in her eyes only for me to notice how she is floating a bit off the ground only for her to go up to mother and smile at mother only for mother to notice and she tries not to gasp in shock but her tears stream down her whole entire face when she notices only for Grandmother to notice and look at her directly and say,"I'm so proud of you Lunar so proud,"only for Lunar to hear and lose it and say,"Mother i miss you so much so very much,"and she says,"I know Lunar i know and believe me i miss you too Lunar my precious little angel who has grown up so much,"only for her to then notice me and smile only for mother to then go towards my dead Grandmother/Aunt and look up at her with tears in her eyes only for Grandmother to notice and try to say something but can't because she know that this could be a one chance experince only for Grandmother Luna to have a sad look in her eyes at the sight of me and mother and she tries to hug us but goes through us by accident only for us to notice what she was trying to do only for Aunt to look at me and smile only for her to then accidently show herself off to Mariposa and Mariposa tries not to gasp at the sight in front of her but can't stop herself and she gasps and tries to say something but draws up blank and tears start to form in her eyes at the sight of her dead niece only for Mariposa to feel tears fall down her eyes only for her to then realize she is crying but doesn't care because she just found out her niece was dead and in ghost form at that too only for Luna to notice and say,"Aunt Mariposa don't cry you were my favorite Aunt of all time so please don't cry,"and Mariposa nods and wipe her tears with her sleeves and then Aunt Luna looks at all of us and she smiles at how much we all grown and what we had to go through only for Mariposa to feel herself shake and realize she is about to cry yet again only for Grandmothers ghost form start to slowly fade and she tries to say something but all she gets out is,"I love you Aunt Mariposa and don't forget that,"and then her ghost form disappears completely and Mariposa lose it and starts to cry her heart out only for her to race past Meteora with tears in her eyes only for her to totally legit reveal her face only for Moon Butterfly to notice and she tries to say something but Mariposa completely ignores her and finds herself in the Forest of Certain Death crying only for Jackie to notice Mariposa Diaz crying but before she can figure out why she is crying only for now it was the next day and i'm talking to father when we both bump into Jackie Lynn Thomas only for her to notice who bumped into her and she tries to say something but me and father look at each and then leave only for the both of us to show up with mother on a beach in Echo Creek California only for me and father to then start to play some volleyball with each other only for me to launch the ball at him and he tries to hit it but instead misses only for me to notice and smirk at him only for him to serve and i hit it and send it back at him only for him to hit and send it straight back at me only for me to hit it and then we hit it back and forth back and forth only for him to stumble and he hits the ground and the ball lands next to him only for him to shake sand out of his hair only for Jasmine Greason to notice and snicker at the sight while walking nearby but he ignores her only for him to stand and grab the ball only for it was now an hour later and me and father were relaxing on the sand only for Lillana to notice and snicker before she dumps some sand all over him and he glares at her and starts to chase her with this angry look in his eyes only for her to laugh and snicker only for me and mother to roll our eyes at the sight only for Liliana to sit down next to us and he comes up but glares at Liliana before he sits down only for her to notice and snicker only for mother to glare at Liliana and she shuts up with her snickering only for me to then feel someone tickle me and i burst out laughing only for father to smirk and i notice and and give him a smirk and we both are laughing our butts off only for Cressida to notice who was laughing but before she can say something he smirks at me and then i realize why only for me to glare at him and he gives me the look like okay okay yesh i surrender only for mother and Liliana to notice and they start to snicker like crazy only for me and father to hear and we both give each other a look before we sneak up behind them only for me and him to dump water all over them and they turn around and glare at us but me and father snicker and high five only for us to notice what they are about to do and they start to chase us like crazy only for me and father to sit down and they notice and then sit down next to us and we all start to laugh like crazy only for father's deep laughter to fill the air only for everyone to turn and start to stare at us only for him to think of something funny and he still is laughing his butt off only for mother to say something in his ear and he then full on bust out with laughter only for tears to form in his eyes from laughing so hard only for mother to smirk and flick her tail in his face only for him to feel and in mid laughter start to sneeze like crazy to the point it sounds like dying Pig-goats only for him to then let a really loud and big sneeze and it echo across the beach only for a female voice to say,"What was that i heard,"only for father to then say,"AHH AHH CHOOO,"only for him to still sneeze like crazy only for him to then realize everyone is staring at him only for him to sniffle and let out a sneeze a hundred times in a row with no break in between only for him to then let out another really loud sneeze while were walking around in public only for him to try to say something but in the middle of his sentence he lets out a really loud sneeze only for his eyes to water from the alleregys only for him to then still keep on sneezing only for him to bump into Elizabeth his younger sister while sneezing like crazy only for her to notice who he was and start to hug him like crazy only for him to hug her back but while hugging her he let out a really loud sneeze only for him to then let her go and say,"Ahh ahh chooo ahhh ahhh choo ahhh ahhh chooo ahhh ahhh chooo,"only for Elizabeth to hear and try to say something but it doesn't help that a laser dog comes up to him and he says,"Oh no i'm allegeric to dogs and laser dogs,"and his face starts to swell like crazy to the point his left eye closes completely shut and his face is all red and puffy and swollen only for him to start to sneeze and wheeze like crazy to the point that he tries to breath but his breathing comes out in wheezes and doesn't help that he is still sneezing like crazy only for Cressida to notice and say,"Hey Felix,"and he doesn't answer her because he is wheezing and sneezing like crazy only for Justin to notice why and say,"Um i think something is wrong with Felix,"only for him to try to take a deep breath but a cough comes out instead only for him to notice Marco Jr his Uncle come out of nowhere only for Braco Diaz to rub his whole entire body against fathers leg and his left eye starts to swell even more only for him to let out a really loud sneeze that was so loud that Janna and even Oskar heard but then Star comes out of nowhere and he tries to say something but all he gets out is a sneeze only for him to then notice Star and he says,"Um hi mo-Ahh ahh choo sorry about that my alleregys are just really bad today,"and she hears and tries to say something but then he reveals how puffy and swollen his whole entire face looked only for Mariposa to notice and say,"Oooh that doesn't look so good,"and he then realizes that another laser dog comes out of nowhere and knocks him onto the ground and he starts to sneeze even harder than before only for it was now the next day and i'm walking around on earth with my Great Great Grandmothers hair color showing off in the sunlight only for me to also reveal my right cheek mole and my dark hazel green eyes like Great Great Grandmothers only for me to then realize that Cressida and Elizabeth were staring at me with this curious look in their eyes only for me to notice and try to say something when i bump into someone who has the same eye color and same shade at that too only for us to say,"Uhhh ummm,"but then we both then try to move around each other but bump into each other yet again only for us to say,"Um oops sorry about that,"and we go around each other only for me to bump into Moon Butterfly and we both use the same glare on each other only for me to then bump into sister who happens to have Reddish,Brown hair only for her to then notice who i was and then hug me only for me to then hug her back only for me to then bump into Justin Diaz and we both say,"Omph,"only for Liliana to notice and snicker before she darts off only now it was an hour later and i'm talking to sister when i bump into a younger looking version of my father and he notices who i look so much like and he says,"Uhhh ummm hi whoever you are i'm Felix, Felix Butterfly Diaz,"only for me to hear and start to snort like crazy only for him to hear and he tries to say something but dad then comes out of nowhere and then he goes into shock when he sees Five year old version of him standing in front of him only for him to say,"Uhh ummm hi younger version of me god does this sound so wierd talking to younger version of myself,"only for Five year old Felix to hear and he says,"Cool i just travelled to the future so cool ahh yeah so cool,"only for me and dad to look at each other and think oh no he's gonna start talking about the past yet again don't want to hear all about it only for a portal to open up and out steps a really really younger version of Star and she says,"Hi hi everyone i'm Star heee heee eee,"only for her to then notice who me and Felix are related to and she says,"Oh my gosh no way i'm in the future this is so EXCITING yeah Marco uh Marco were are you at,"only for younger version of Marco to say,"I heard you the very first time Star and did you just say were in the future no way BEST DAY EVER AHH YEAH,"only for 14 year old Star to then say,"Oh my gosh Marco come and check this out,"only for 14 year old Marco to roll his eyes but then notice who dad and i look so much like and faint only for him to reveal that he is wearing a red hoodie only for teenager Star to legit reveal the Wand of Mewni and smirk and say,"Oh Marco if you don't wake up i'm gonna Narwhal blast you awake,"and he bolts up and says,"Okay okay i'm up i'm i'm up Star so will you please put away your wand,"only for her to smirk and he realizes why and he says,"Uh Star don't you dare do what i think your about to do Star Star STARR i said don't you dar-,"and he gets cut off when she starts to cuddle him and nuzzle him only for him to then try to say something but Star puts one of her fingers against his lips only for him to notice and he starts to blush like crazy only for her to swish her hair and accidently whip it in Hekapoo's face only for Hekapoo to say,"Hey watch where you flip your hai- wait Star oh my gosh why do you look like a teenager again,"only for Hekapoo to start to mess around with Teenage Star and she starts to get mad at Hekapoo that she snaps at her only for her to then say,"WILL YOU JUST STOP ALREADY I'M REALLY REALLY GET MAD AT YOU RIGHT ABOUT NOW HEKAPOO SO WILL YOU JUST STOP ALREADY,"only for Hekapoo to smirk and say,"Nope not happening anytime soon so you can just forget,"only for younger Star to glare at Hekapoo but before she can say something Teenage Marco does and he says in his adult voice,"Hey Hpoo will you pretty please stop annoying Star pretty please,"and she hears and tries to say something back but says,"Fine i'll stop you know how i can't resist that voice Marco so i'll just stop,"only for her to stop annoying Star only for Star to then sit down on a random bench and then start to twirl her hair only for her to then reveal a very cool looking Demionsal looking cell phone and start to put in Pony Heads number but i hear it say,"Hey this Pony Head speaking so sorry but if this Star good for you and if this Mar um i mean Earth Turd then i want you to know that i hate you Earth Turd so yeah i'm probably out partying it with Star or hanging out with my boyfriend Seahorse so yeah after this beep leave a message,"only for Teenage Star to say,"Hey Pony Head its me Star yeah i know you're probably wondering where i'm at but let me just say this i travelled to the future and also Marco is with me so yeah don't worry i haven't been kidnapped or anything like that so yeah have fun Pony wherever your at bye,"and she hangs up only for Teenager Marco's phone to go off and say,"SPACESHIP UNICORN SOARING THROUGH THE STARS DELIVERING THE RAINBOWS ALL AROUND THE WORLD,"only for him to hear and start to fumble around in his hoodie pockets when he takes his right hand out of his right pocket and notice it says Mom only for him to roll his eyes and say,"Hello Marco Diaz speaking,"only for him to then groan and say,"Mom cut it out your embarrassing me and hello Dad i know your about to sneak up behind Mom,"only for Mr. Diaz in his phone to say,"Drats oh for corn sakes how did you know i was going to be sneaking up behind your mother Marco,"and Marco says,"Yeah about that i just had a feeling that's what you were planning to do Dad,"only for Teenage Marco to still talk on his phone only for Teenage Tom to come out of nowhere through a portal and glare at Teenage Marco and he stalks up towards Marco only for past Star to notice and freeze him only for her Marco who was wearing a hoodie to notice and before he can say something comes out of nowhere and shouts,"PRINCESS MARCO TURDINA I'M GONNA GET YOU,"only for Father to hear and start to snort like crazy only for Teenage Marco to then reveal his Princess Turdina offite and put it on only for him to smirk and say,"Did you just say my name fear not Princess Turdina is here,"only for Janna Greason to hear and burst out laughing hearing that only for him to hear and glare at her only for her to laugh even harder than before only for to say,"Oh Princess Marco Turdina come out come out wherever you are,"only for Teenage Marco to then strike a signature Princess Turdina pose only for everyone including Mariposa to notice and shout,"ITS PRINCESS TURDINA NO WAY SO AWESOME AHH YEAH PRINCESS TURDINA YOU ROCK AHH YEAH,"only for all the girls to surround him begging him for autographs and everything only for him to smirk and put his signature on Mariposa phone and she notices and squeals with happiness only for her to then reveal Princess Turdina's signature on the back of her phone case only for Star Butterfly Diaz who was older to notice and say,"Wait a minute is that Princess Turdina's signature,"only for her to come out of nowhere to see why Mariposa has Turdina's signature only for her to notice Turdina herself only for Star to stare and blink her eyes trying to comprehend what she is seeing in front of her own eyes and she then realizes it Teenager Marco and once everyone leaves she says"Hey Younger Marco,"only for him to back up in surprise when he notices Older Star and he blinks his eyes like crazy only for Teenage Star to notice an older version of herself and she and Grandmother says,"Oh my gosh no way your me yeah,"and they hug only for Hekapoo to notice two Star's hugging each other and she blinks her eyes in surprise only for the Stars to then stop hugging and then start to chat and talk about all sorts of stuff only for me to then bump into father and we both say,"Omph,"in the same tone but mine sounding like a girly version of him only for Elizabeth to hear and try to say something but doesn't.

Older Star's Pov

I'm waking up only for me to then feel wetness only for me to then realize what is happening and i think oh no not my Mewtide happening yet again only for me to sit up but as soon as i do i get a headrush and think whoa only for me to stand up and go towards mine and Marco's closet to grab one of my dresses in there only for me to find the one i want to wear only for me to then feel dizzy all of a sudden and think what the hell is happening to me today only for me to hear the bedroom door open up only for me to then feel a strong set of arms wrap around me only for me to then look up and notice Marco only for me to then sigh and he hears and he smirks only for it was now a week later and i wake up only for me to notice Marco was gone but then notice the time and think Shit Shit Shit i'm late for work and i hear my phone start to go off the hook downstairs only for me to hear the front door open up and hear Cressida say,"Mom dad anyone home,"only for me to hear and think i'm screwed only for her to then notice me leave mine and Marco's bedroom with bedhead and still wearing pajamas and everything only for me to walk down the stairs and realize i'm hungry and open the fridge up and then notice how we have no food and realize that since today was Marco's day off he said he would go to the store only for me to then hear the front door open up but then turn around only for me to notice Elizabeth come in with her backpack strung against her shoulders and i then magically make a hairbrush appear and try to brush my hair but hear the brush snap in half only for me to use a Mewman cuss word and stalk upstairs and go into mine and Marco's bedroom and i was out the door only for my phone to read my boss and i'm talking on my phone when i bump into Janna with my hair still somewhat lookin a very hot mess only for me to hear her aka my boss say,"YOUR FIRED SO DON'T EVEN BOTHER TO TRY AND EVEN SHOW UP AFTER TODAY AND YOU ALSO NEED TO COME AND GRAB YOUR THINGS AND TURN IN YOUR BADGE,"only for me to hear and hang up and walk into work or i should say no longer working here only for me to then grab my things off my desk and put them into a box and then go towards my used to be boss and hand her my badge and she takes it and i'm walking towards the elevator with a box full of stuff in it only for me to try and open the door from eixiting the building when the box slides outta of my arm and hits the floor and stuff scatter outta of it only for me to then bend down and start to pick the stuff up only for me to notice a guy besides Marco help me pick up my things and he turns and i notice that it is someone that i don't know only for him to hand me my stuff and then before i can say thanks he walks off only for me to then realize i can still smell his cologn and i realize it smells like Strawberrys only for me to then open up the door finally and step out only for me on the walk home to bump into Brittany O'gerson and she notices how i look and she notices me look like i'm about to yell out random insults only for me then glare at her and walk off only for her to notice and then worst of all my high heels i wear to my used to be job break and i then hear and then use magic but in a very mad way and fix them only for me to walk into mine and Marco's house and Cressida and Elizabeth notice how mad i looked and looked at each and scattered off only for me to then realize Marco's still not home and then my phone goes off only for me to fumble around in my dress pockets only for me to hear a smash like sound and then look down and notice i just stepped on my phone and then i realize i now have no way to contact Marco or anybody only for me to pick up my destroyed phone and then sit down on the couch in the living room only for the front door to open up but notice Marco's shadow in the door way and then i feel a strand of my hair go in my face and try to flick it back but it goes back in my face and then i look up but notice that my hair was a very hot mess and everything only for me to also notice how my hair has a bunch of leaves and twigs and pillow feathers in it and i roll my eyes before i rake my hair with my right hand and pull twigs,leaves and pillow feathers out left to right non stop only for Elizabeth to notice a pile of nothing but twigs,leaves and pillow feathers near the couch only for me to then pull out of my hair another pillow feather and then i realize what needed to happen and i shake my hair back and forth and a bunch off stuff come outta of my hair but then once i get down shaking my hair out i rake my hair yet again and then pull out a random twig only for me to then shake out my hair yet again only for the pile to then build up only for Elizabeth and Cressida to notice and then look up and notice what i'm doing but before they ask why they see leaves and twigs along with pillow feathers fall out of my hair only for once i was officially done which was two hours later i hear the front door open but i then notice Cressida standing with a broom and dust pan and then i notice why and think whoa that didn't just all come out of my hair only for me to sweep it and put it in the trash only for Elizabeth to then notice Marco come in only for me to hear my interdimensional cell phone go off and notice that it was Pony Head and decline the call only for Marco to notice and say,"Hey Star,"and i say,"Hi Marco,"only for it was the next day which was Saturday when i'm still passed out in mine and Marco's bed from when i hung out with friends the night before only for me to then hear the door open but hear a girly voice say,"So Elizabeth here is the plan on how to sneak up on mom and prank her,"and i hear and start to snore even louder than before and they here and snicker only for them to come up behind me and i notice two shadows and stop snoring for a second but then start to snore yet again only for me to wake up when i feel cold water poured all over and then notice Elizabeth and Cressida snicker and high five but i glare at them and i come out of nowhere while looking at Elizabeth and she gulps and realizes why and takes off yet again only for Mariposa who was visiting with Marco's parents to notice Elizabeth and Cressida snicker but before she can say something i come out of nowhere drenched head to toe in water while glaring at Cressida and Elizabeth and Mariposa realizes why i'm drenched and why i'm glaring at Cressida and Elizabeth only for Elizabeth and Cressida to snicker when they notice how i looked a very hot mess only for me to head back upstairs but hear my two little girls snicker like crazy only for me to come back down with my hair still somewhat damped from when Cressida and Elizabeth pranked me only for Justin Diaz and his twin sister Selena to notice and snicker only for Cressida and Elizabeth to start snickering yet again only for Angie to notice how my hair looked damped only for me to still glare at Cressida and Elizabeth and they notice and look at each with this look on their faces like she knows about our prank or something like that only for a portal to open up nearby but out steps a boy with Blonde hair,Brown eyes and right cheek mole along with phoenix cheek marks only for him to then hear someone say,"Hey watch out dad incoming,"only for a girl with a mixture of Moon and Angie looks to step out of a portal and he tries to back up but gets knocked onto the ground in the process only for him to notice and stand up and glare at the teenage girl only for her to then notice and get this look on her face only for the girl to then notice where their at and say,"Um uhhh,"only for the boy to look around and notice where their at and he tries to say something but Julliana notices who he is and tries to say something but can't when a girl with the looks of a Diaz besides her cat features to come out of a portal but knock Felix down in the process and he glares at her only for her to stand up and try to straighten her dress out but another girl says,"Incoming,"and she comes out of a portal and all of then say,"Omph,"only for Felix to then stand up and he realizes that Julliana was staring at him and he glares at her and stalks off only for the girls who are with him to chuckle at his antics and then follow him only for the girl who has Mothers and Angies look to skip up to Felix and then hug him only for him to notice and hug her back only for him to then stick his tounge out at her and she notices and glares at him and he then starts to mess around with her hair to the point that she gets irritated at him and glares at him yet again only for her to say,"Uh dad can you cut that out,"and he hears and he says,"Oh yeah and whys that Roxi,"and she hears and tries to say something but can't because he got her tounge tied only for him to smirk and Roxi notices and tries to glare at him but then Cressida notices how my hair still looks damp and she tries to say something but Marco come up to me and smirks and now it was later on in the day only for me and Marco to be in our bedroom only for me to feel sick all of a sudden and think Huh whats going on with me today only for it was monday and he was at work along with our kids at school and i'm hanging out with my friends more like puking in a public trash can outside the tavern while there inside drinking and having some fun only for now i was at home only for me to throw up in the bathroom only for the front door to open but hear two girly giggles and think oh no what to do only for me to then heave some more only for me to then think ugg i feel so gross only for me to then smell Peanut Butter and heave some more only for it was now an hour later and i still was heaving only for me to then all of a sudden let out a really loud sneeze only for Cressida and Elizabeth to hear but before they can say something i leave the bathroom only for me to come down the stairs only for Cressida and Elizabeth to notice and say,"Hey mom,"only for me to then all of a sudden sneeze yet again only for Cressida to jump out of the way and i see why she did because with out meaning to my magic hit the wall only for Cressida to glare at me and then with out meaning to my magic goes haywire and it ends up setting Elizabeth's hair on fire only for her to glare at me before she uses a spell to put the fire out of her hair only for i was on Mewni along with Marco when Felix comes racing past me on a Warnicorn headed towards Eclispa kingdom only for him to then fire a random spell at somebody but before i can figure out who it is i end up cornered by a random demon only for me to try to say something but all i get out is a scream only for a portal to open up and out steps Hekapoo only for her to notice me cornered and say,"Ahh fu-k not fu-king Roxi again,"only for me to hear but before i can do something Roxi does and she legit lights her hands up and i gulp and show a scared look on my face only for me to then freeze up and then start screaming like crazy only for Higgs to hear and she tries to say something but i then get cut off screaming by Toffee only for me to feel tears form in my eyes from being scared and shocked only for me to then without meaning to to scream and scream only for Eclispa to hear and she tries to say something but i come out of nowhere looking scared and all messed up only for Higgs and Eclispa to notice but before they can say something i end up fainting only for me to then feel myself hit the ground but then feel myself on a Waricorn only for a voice to shout,"OUTTA OF MY WAY,"only for me to groan and moan from being in too much pain only for me to hear a voice say,"Hang in there mom were almost there just hang in there,"and then i moan and groan some more only for me to then feel myself wake up but then notice where i'm at and think what the heck i'm in the royal hospital wing how is this fu-king possiable only for me to then look around but then notice Felix my son talking to a girl with Cat like features only for me to then look down and notice how i'm bandaged up and everything only for two girls who i remember seeing come out of a portal one day come up to me and hug me only for me to notice and think uh why are they hugging me only for them to whisper in my ear,"I'm so glad your okay grandma,"only for me to hear and think what the heck i'm a grandmother only for the girl with Cat like features to turn around and her eyes meet mine and i notice how they look a very bright amber eyes only for her to then come walking my way along with Felix my son and i then notice but before i can say something the girl with cat like features to then whisper in my ears,"So grandmother i'm Lunar who happens to be the daughter of your daughter Luna and Cal Cat and wife of your son Felix,"only for me to hear and realize my family besides Marco and his family and my daughters and my aunts,uncles and mom and dad are surrounding me and we hug only for me to smile at my family and they notice and smile back only for me to then ruffle my granddaughters Lilliana and Roxis hair only for Jupiter to come out of nowhere and she comes up to me and hugs me and i realize she is so much like me and i then mess around with her hair and she glares at me and then i realize my granddaughter and son are ruling Mewni only for me to then smirk at Lunar and she notices and lets out a,"Epp,"in surprise before the rest of us to burst out laughing only for me to then realize that my granddaughter was a hybrid between Cat,Mewman and Human only for her to then let a ,"Meow ahhh,"in laughter only for the rest of us to start talking and then i end up talking to Lunar only for me to hear what she says and then i bust out with laughter only for me to leave still laughing my butt off only for Cressida to notice and then i think of a good joke and still end up laughing only for Mariposa to notice and think huh whats is she up to only for me to then realize Cressida and Mariposa were staring at me only for me to bump into Lunar and she notices but before she can say something i smirk and she notices and realizes why and she starts to back up while i walk foreward with this look in my eyes and she gulps and tries to open up a portal but then gets shoved through a portal only for her to notice who shoved her through the portal and glare at me before i stick out my tounge at her in a very child like way only for me and her to then snicker and then i send the volleyball straight at her and she then launches it back at me and i slide and hit and send it back towards her only for her to notice at the last minute and try to hit it but it lands besides her and she glares at me before she hands me the ball and i then smirk and hit it so hard that she has to jump in the air and she hits and sends it back at me and i smirk and launch it back at her only for me to feel sweat and feel tired only for me to slide and land awkwardly on my leg but still manage to launch the ball back at her and i stand up and she notices and smirks and launches the ball at me and i slide forward and hit it and it goes back towards her and she smirks and sends it towards me and i notice and then hit it with so much force that it lands right next to Felix and he smirks before he joins her and i notice and glare at them only for him to then send the ball in my direction but before i can hit Roxi Butterfly Diaz does and she sends it straight towards Felix and he notices and stretches before he smirks and hits the ball and then me and Roxi smirk before we both do something out of the ordinary and i launch her and she hits the ball and Lunar and Felix notice and smirk before they do the same thing and were having so much fun that everyone on the beach stops what they are doing and start to watch us only for Elizabeth to notice me and she tries to say something but before she can i slide and do a split and send the ball back towards Felix and Lunar only for Lunar to smirk and she launches the ball back towards me and i hit it and send it back towards while feeling hot and very sweaty only for me to think phew its so hot out today only for me to take off my jacket and reveal my sleeveless tank top only for me to fling my jacket aside and then flex and stretch only for me to then hit the ball and send it towards Felix but then Lunar also reveals her Sleeveless tank top only for a Justin Diaz to notice and let out a wolfish whistle only for Felix to whip his head and glare at Justin only for Justin to realize why and then stop and what he was doing only for Roxi to then smirk so much like me and then look at me and i realize why and smirk and we both end up using our magic and sending the ball straight towards Lunar and Felix and they notice and also use their magic and were still at it only for me to glare at them through narrowed eyes only for Felix to notice and smirk before he launches the ball and i hit only for it to land on the ground next to them and me and Roxi smirk before we high five and then look at them and then smirk before they realize why only for me to then grab my jacket and then go up to Cressida only for her to realize that i was i one of the people that was involved in the volleyball game everyone was watching only for me to then realize Marco was staring at me with this look in his eyes and then it was now the next day and Marco and Elizabeth and Cressida weren't their and i then think ugg only for me to then throw up in the bathroom only for me to then think ugg i feel so gross only for me to then realize that my monthly thing has started yet and i then realize that i was 15 days late and then i take a test only for me to notice it says positive and i think oh oh when i realize what that means only for it was an hour later and i was hanging out with my friends at the tavern only for them to notice that i wasn't getting some Butterfly Scotch like i usually do and Jackie says,"Hey Star so i see your not drinking the usual,"only for me to sigh then say,"Yeah i know beacuse i'm pregnant,"only for my friends to hear and gasp then say,"Did you just say you were pregnant oh my gosh congratulations Star,"only for me to hear and say,"Yeah thanks,"only for now we were leaving when i get so mad for no reason and say,"Yo Pony Head will you just shut up for one good o'l minute,"only for Pony Head to hear and snort and say,"Yesh your mood swings are already kicking in oh boy are you going to get so moody and everything yesh Star chill your roll,"only for me to hear and then without meaning to say,"JUST LEAVE ME THE FU-K ALONE PONY HEAD,"and i realize what i just said and i then realize that i just hurt Pony Heads feelings only for me to then try to aplogies but she ignores me only for me to then realize why she is ignoring me beacuse i just hurt her own feelings only for me and my friends were on earth when i shout angrly at Jackie for no reason only for Elizabeth who was walking home to hear and i then see Kelly and Hekapoo look at me in shock because i just yelled for no reason at Jackie only for me to then randomly snap at Hekapoo only for everyone of my friends to roll their eyes and say,"Yesh is Star being such a drama queen,"only for me to hear and then explode and start to yell random things at my friends only for them to then gulp and try to back up away from me only for it was now in hour later and i'm still hanging out with Janna when i hear a random girl giggle and say,"Man is the guy in the red hoodie so hot and sexy looking,"only for me to hear and then she notices how mad i looked and tries to say something but then i yell at her for no reason and everyone hears and she looks like she is about to cry and i realize why only for me to then without meaning to say,"I'm i'm so sorry,"only for me to burst into tears and she notices and says,"Hey its okay miss,"and that causes me to cry harder only for her to realize why i'm crying for no reason only for me to then run out of the Tavern at the end of the multiverse crying for no reason only for me to find myself a few minutes later crying on a random bench on earth only for Cressida to notice and think huh why is mom crying she usually never crys for no reason only for Jackie to hear what sounds like someone crying in the distance only for me to remember how i was acting so mean and b-tchy to everyone of my friends today and it makes me cry even harder than before only for it was now an hour later and i was hanging out wth Hekapoo when my aunt says something about my mother only for me to get so angry that i yell at her only for me to then notice Elizabeth and Cressida to notice how mad i looked only for Baby the cat fairy to notice and think hmm only for me to then realize that i was so mad that i glared at Etheria before i stalk off fuming mad for no reason only for Mariposa to notice me come out of nowhere but notice how i looked mad about something only for it was a week later and i'm riding a Warnicorn on my to visit mother as soon as i get there i hop off only for me to feel exhausted and sick from the travel only for mother to notice me and then come up to me and hug me only for me to hug her back and now it was the next day and i was hanging out with Kelly when me and Kelly start to fight Toffee only for me to then feel pain and groan and then stop fighting Mina only for me to then notice how the fighting stopped and Kelly and the bad guys were looking at me only for me untarnsform from my butterfly form because i was in so much pain only for the fighting to continue but then i start to scream and yell from being in so much pain only for me to then pant and push my body for no reason and Kelly notices and she tries to come help me try to give birth but gets blocked only for me to then groan and feel sweat roll down only for me to grunt and then push yet again only for a portal to open up but then notice Cressida and she notices how i look like i was in so much pain and then i grunt and feel something slide out and then i realize i just given birth to my child and pick the baby up and notice it was a girl and she starts to cry only for me to look at her and smile only for me to then feel sleepy but try to not fall asleep but i end up falling alseep while holding my new daughter only for me to snore and then i all of a sudden feel my daughter squirm only for her to get comfortable and while doing that i hear Kelly and Cressida talking but i'm so exhausted i'm not to sure only for me to wake up but feel a little tired but not as much as before i try to stretch my body but can't because the baby i'm holding is sleeping only for me to notice a Manticar and stand up and try to fight but i end up whaming into a rock only for me to groan and try to move but can't because i'm so exhausted from giving birth and fighting Mina and Toffee only for me to pass out cold in front of the Manticar only for me to hear fighting only for my newborn daughter to whimper only for her to then burst out crying only for me to hear and try to calm her down but it doesn't work because she is still crying only for me to realize why because in front of us was another Manticar and he was eyeing us only for me to gulp and hold onto my baby tight only for it to stamp his paws and he starts to head towards us only for me to stand up and try to run but the Manticar manages to catch up only for me to scream only for Mariposa who was Mewni to hear but before she can say something the Manticar launches at me and i try to scream but i get pinned down by the Manticar only for me to then gulp and then i try to fght back but can't because of my baby being in my arms only for me to then get scared and show it on my face only for a person to say,"HI YAH,"and the manticar gets launched off me and onto a rock and i get up and stand only for the person to say,"Get out of here just go i got this just go,"only for me to gulp and shakely try to open up a portal only for me to then shift the baby in my arms and open up a portal and step through only for my baby to look at me and i notice that she is about to cry yet again only for me to try to calm her down and she does and she no longer looks like she is about to cry only for me to smile while looking at her only for her to snuggle in closer to me and then yawn and open her eyes and look at me and gurgle and cooe before she falls asleep only for me to yawn and realize that i'm also tired only for Elizabeth and Cressida to notice me but notice how i was holding something in my arms only for it to turn and they realize that i'm holding what appears to be a baby in my arms only for it was the next day and me and Marco wake up but he says,"Maybe we should go check up on Solar,"and we do.

Roxi Lynn Butterfly Diaz Pov

I come out of nowhere on earth only for me to walk around but hear a voice say,"ATTACK THE PRINCESS OF MEWNI AND GET HER WAND,"only for me to hear and get in a fighting stance and say,"NARWHAL BLAST,"only for me to say,"HONEYBEE TORNADO SWARM,"and finally say,"SUPER DUPER HYPER SYRUP TSUNAMI SHOCKWAVE BLAST,"and then this area looks a hot mess form what i just did only for me to then notice and think uhh only for every teenager to stare at me in surprise and shock at what i just did only for me to gulp and then i notice sister come out of nowhere but then i feel wierd and then look up but notice a dark purple even darker than my cheek marks purple and then i peel it off but then more come onto my face and then i notice a random boy and then he notices my face and starts to back up slowly and he has this scared look on his face only for Star's and Marco's other son who is my age by the name of Orion come out of nowhere and he gulps and starts to back up and turn around to go the other way but i then walk up to him with this look in my eyes and grin only for him to notice and gulp before he starts to sweat and go red like crazy when he sees me only for him to try to not fall for my tricks and you can tell by his expression on his face only for him to then gulp some more and then get even redder in the face only for him to try to stop himself from giving in only for him to try not to sigh and smile at me only for his breath to start to hitch like crazy when i start to lean in and he starts to lean back only for him to then go full on red in the face only for him to start to back up some more to try to get away from but then i touch his right arm and he feels and starts to hypervenulate like crazy only for him to faint in my arms and i smirk and start to nuzzle his neck like crazy only for him to moan with pleasure at the touch only for me to hear and grin even more and start to leave kisses like crazy only for him to moan my name even louder with pleasure and then i feel his breath hitch from my kisses only for him to then give in and i feel his breathing go to normal only for him to then lean into me with pleasure only for his eyes to open and he smiles at me before he then dips me and starts to kiss my neck like crazy only for the both of us to then smack our lips against each others and his tounge trys to touch my tounge and i let it only for me to feel his tounge against mine only for him to then shove and pin me against a wall and put his hands on etheir side of me and smirk before he uses his right hand to try to slide my right dress sleave off only for Justin to notice and try to stop him but he doesn't reach Orion in time because he starts to bite and kiss my neck like crazy while i moan like crazy with pleasure only for me to feel his teeth graze my skin and he then tries to kiss my shoulder only for my sister to notice and get in between us only for him to let out a very deep growl at her only for her to hear and think huh did he just growl at me only for him to shove her aside with so much force that she whams onto the ground only for him to stalk towards me with this hungry look in his eyes and i realize why only for him to try to kiss me yet again when my sister steps in between us yet again only for him to glare at her and snarl at her before he says in a very deep voice,"Move will you just f-cking move already,"only for her to stand her ground and he snarls at her before he shoves her aside yet again and stalk towards me and once he reaches me he starts to kiss me like crazy to the point that he snarls at the other teenage girls with this look in his eyes like back off shes mine only for him to then let out a Mewberty like snarl at his twin brother Ethan only for him to go up to Ethan and shove him against a wall only for Ethan to say,"Yo brother why did you just shove me against a wall,"only for Orion to hear and let out a warning Mewberty type snarl before he transforms and starts to attack his brother like crazy to the point Star notices and steps in between while in her butterfly and she says in an angry butterfly voice,"HEY ENOUGH FIGHT ME IF YOU MUST NOT HIM,"only for him to hear and start to attack his mother like crazy only for Ethan to faint from the fight only for Orion eyes to widen in surprise at the sight and he notices he is fighting his mother and he stops and then untransform from his butterfly form only for him to then notice he has Mewberty wings on his back only for him to realize he just went through a very aggressive form of Mewberty only for him to then back up from his brother and Mother in surprise only for him to then realize that his brother looked like he got into a fight with someone by the way he had a black eye and some bruises on his body only for Orion to notice Star in her butterfly form and she untransform only for her to then realize that Ethan looked hurt only for her to notice how his lip looked busted open only for me to come out of nowhere and start to cling onto Orion only for him to notice and his breath starts to hitch like crazy only for me to smirk and start to nuzzle his neck like crazy and he lets a sigh only for me to notice how he looked so calm in front of me only for him to then start to laugh like crazy when i accidentally touch his right side only for me to then start to mess around with his right side and that causes him to still laugh like crazy only for him to calm down and he sighs only for me to hear him let out a sigh and smile only for him to then look up and look straight at me and then smile only for it was the next day and i was walking around on earth only for me to notice Orion come out of nowhere with girls trying to cling to him and he looks slightly uncomfortable only for him to then notice and give me the look like help me out of this mess will you only for him to try to get the girls to stop but one of them starts to mess around with his hair only for him to stiffen up in surprise only for the girls to start giggling like crazy only for him to then try to side step and get away from here but the girl that has aburn colored hair sways her hair in his face and he looks uncomfortable only for him to try to get the girls off of him but they still cling onto to him only for Ethan to notice and snicker and say,"Yo ladies whats up,"only for them to ignore him and focus on Orion only for Ethan to smirk and then start to flirt with the girls only for him to flash them a Diaz type smile and they all notice and sigh and start to cling to him and he smirks and lets them only for Orion to then say,"Man i'm glad that's over with do not like it when girls start to follow me where ever i go,"only for me to hear and snicker only for him to notice me and smirk before he starts to walk in my direction only for me to notice how he takes off his hoodie and reveals a gray sweatshirt only for his muscles on his arms to show off and all the girls notice and sigh at the sight only for the girls to notice how they looked against his sun kissed skin only for Skullnicks daughter to notice and start to stare at them like her mother only for now me and him where at the beach where he reveals his muscles and six pack abs off only for Justin Towers who surprisingly was still single to stare at the sight only for him to accidentally touch my wings and i feel and accidently touch his wings only for him to feel and then he smirks before he picks me up and i laugh while saying,"Put me haaa ahh down,"only for him to hear and look up and smirk only for him to then put me down and we both are running around trying to get each other when he smirks and wraps his arms around me and i look behind me and notice only for him to smirk and pick me up only for me to then realize i'm sitting on his shoulders and then he looks up and smirks only for me to glare at him and hit him on the head and he says,"Ouch what was that for Roxi yesh there was no need to do that Roxi,"only for me to smirk at him and then he smirks and he sets me back down yet again only for me to glare at him and he smirks back only for it was now the next day and i'm on Mewni walking around while talking to my dad when i bump into Selena Diaz who at one point betrayed everyone in Mewni because she decided to side with Mina and she still has a solarian warrior sword and the ability to change shape and form only for her to then glare at me before i notice that she was talking to Mina who was the first ever solarian warrior only for Selena to smirk and then legit reveal her sword that was so much like Solarias wand but then she smirks and then whams her sword at Higgs only for Higgs to notice and say,"Crap just f-cking great really Selena you are betraying Mewni all over again not cool not cool at all,"and then Selena smirks and then goes all solarian warrior mode and reveals her muscles and all that stuff we don't really give a d-mn about only for her to notice Buff Frog and start to attack him like crazy only for him to fight back and start to do some karate on her but she deflects and throws him against a rock and he groans from the impact before he faints only for her to let out a high pitch set of evil laughter and then Buff Frog chest is still rising and falling only for father to notice his Aunt and glare at her before he lights up his hands with magic only for him to then release the beam of magic at her only for her to notice but then get hit instead by the magic only for her to glare at father but before she can attack him a portal is opened up but then i feel myself get snatched into the portal only for it to close but then i notice i'm in Echo Creek,California only for me to then notice who shoved me into the portal which was Cressida Butterfly Diaz but she is wearing Neverzone entire only for her to then look at me before she opens up another portal and out of it comes Star Butterfly Diaz along with mother only for all of us to start to look around but then notice Hekapoo walk up and she whispers something in Cressida's ears only for Cressida to nod and she smirks before she walks up to us and starts to tell us why were here only for Star to snore.

Older Star's Pov

I'm was in bed sleeping when i hear my one year old daughter Solor start to talk with Elizabeth only for me to then snore only for me to then hear the front door open but i'm still sleeping when i get shoved through a portal and wake up but notice Cressida who noticed me and she looked scared only for me to notice Mina come out of nowhere and now it was four months later and Cressida and me were still here only for me to think about Marco and our one year old daughter Solor only for me to burst out crying only for me to then still cry only for me to hear someone in the distance but i can't tell who to burst out with tears in my eyes only for Cressida to notice and start to hug me only for me to then still cry only for Cressida who helped me make a tent to get away and hide away from Mina only for a portal to be heard in the distance and i'm still crying while Cressida was hugging me only for me to notice mother step out of it but i'm not to sure because i was crying like crazy only for Cressida to then also start to cry along with me and were both crying from being not close to family for four whole d-mn months because of Mina only for Higgs to hear what sounded like two people crying in the distance but then we here footsteps and we both stop crying and we both light up our hands with magic but then notice that it was only Elizabeth and me and Cressida stay silent because she doesn't know were here or nearby at all only for me to start shivering from the cold all of a sudden because one were wearing only summer type clothes and two i was wearing a sleeveless dress and some high heels only for Cressida to scoot closer and wrap her arms around me and then we both stay like this for a while only for us to fall asleep but with tear stained faces only for it was morning and i magically changed my offite and came out of the tent only for me to look around but then notice Marco only for me to then sneak off only for me to bump into someone but my cloak comes off and i then try to put it back on but it's too late because i notice the person i bumped into was Elizabeth my daughter only for her to notice me and then go still and look at me in shock and then she starts to hug me like crazy and i realize why only for her to then say in my ears,"Mother i missed so much i hadn't seen you in like four months we all were so worried about you and Cressida so worried,"and then she stops hugging me only for me to put my cloak back on and pull the hood back up over my head and then i come back to mine and Cressida's tent only for her to notice me and let out a small but sad smile when she notices that i managed to get only two scrawny blackbirds only for my stomach to let out a growl only for me to then look sadly at the blackbirds but realize that i can't magically make our food appear so me and Cressida start to eat only for once we were done we bury the bones only for us to pack our tent up and then we both come out of nowhere on Mewni with our cloak hood up covering our faces but before Eclispa can get a really good look were gone only for Cressida to fall behind on our escape from Mina only for her knees to start shaking and then she falls only for her to try to get back up but can't because she is so weak from not having a good meal and sleep in like four months only for me to help her up and she notices only for me to notice what looks like a fight only for me and Cressida to go into shock and we try to move but were scared because we both remember when we had to fight people just to escape Mina's clutches only for the wind to blow and our hoods come down but then reveal our faces only for me to realize that my face looked somewhat less rosy and pink from having any food for basically four months only for Meteora to notice but before she can wondered what happened to me and why i look so weak along with Cressida, me and Cressida light up our hands because we both know we won't be able to fight in our Butterfly forms only for me to blast Roxi the demon only for me to then collapse from using to much energy and hunger and not getting enough nutrients only for me to then feel my bones against my chest only for my cloak to be near me but not on me and then Cressida notices how i'm on the ground passed out cold from being exhausted and the lack of food only for Solor my one year daughter to notice me and she notices how weak i look only for me to then get back up but me and Cressida blast Mina only for me and Cressida to then have our cloaks back on only for me to then notice a fireball come straight at me and i duck only for Cressida to realize why and she moves to the right only for it to hit a random tree only for now the fight was over but me and Cressida are still on the run from Mina when both me and Cressida faint from the lack of food and proper sleep only for me to wake up a few hours later but then notice how I'm in Kelly's hair only for me to notice Tad and he notices I'm awake and he smirks before he darts off to go get Kelly only for me to look around but then Kelly comes in and i notice but then she sets something down right near me and i notice that it looks like food and a bunch of it at that too only for her to then leave and i realize who the food was for because i notice a note and it reads mine and Cressida's name on it only for it was now a week later and were still in Kelly's hair when i beat Tad at Rainbow Rampage and he glares at me before Cressida comes out of nowhere and she looks still weak but not as weak as before only for another week has passed by me and Cressida come out of Kelly's hair with fake hair but in our color placed on our head only for me and Cressida to walk around only for us to then notice how everyone looks like around here and we both bump into someone but the person we bump into was Janna and she notices who we are and then i start to talk with Janna when i bump into Solar and Solor my daughters and they notice me and start to hug me like crazy only for me to hug them back only for Cressida to come out of nowhere but then Solor notices and stops hugging me and goes up to Cressida and starts to hug her only for it was an hour later and me and Cressida were still at Kelly's place because we both still need rest and food only for Jackie to notice me and so does mother only for Cressida to snore all of a sudden only for her mumble something like chocolate in her sleep only for her to go back to snoring and now it was time for me and Cressida to leave and we leave and end up in Echo Creek, California only for me to realize I missed this place so much while I was away for four to five months only for Marco to notice us.


End file.
